Letters in Nosgoth
by Soultail Omega-Light
Summary: This is series of love letters to everyone that has a crush towards each other. More than an oneshot
1. Soultail Audron

The Letter to Janos Audron

a.k.a. The Letters in Nosgoth

By Soultail Omega-Light

_Disclaimer: I do not own all of these characters, so don't sue, Capcom, Eidos, Crystal Dynamics, etc.._

Dear Janos,

Life here in MegaCity since the last maverick attack has been okay, but I really miss you being here with me and Zofia ever since X had finally found out the realtionship that we had before the birth of our daughter, Zofia. Ok, ok, here's the whole story. Remember that time you have came from Nosgoth and you needed to find someone to help you fit into the world of reploids and humans, yet you couldn't with so many people already knowing you from the games of LoK, thus, you have never gotten the respect that you deserved. Then, that night at the bar, as you have entered, I was working there as a minor waitress serving the patrons the beer and liquor that they needed and wanted, but the bartender had gotten you something to drink to drown out your problems untill Zero and X spotted you out of the crowd of 30 people and they have picked a big fight with you, mistaken you for a maverick.

Yes, yes, you are strong, but they were much faster and have more experience than you were at that time period. The next thing you have remembered is waking up in my quarters, all bloody and bruised from the fight, but felt something on your skin that you haven't felt in like a hundred or thousand years, like bandage wrapping for the body to stop the bleeding. Then, you saw me getting ready for work, since I have three jobs to work on at that time, yet you have began to noticed that I needed more rest from those jobs, still you can't do anything while you are lying in my recharging bed for three months while I still have to gain money to pay for your food, clothes, etc.

After those three months under my care, you wanted to go back to Nosgoth, but there was something that kept holding you back to this place that you could not understand until the fourth month that you finally understood that you were no longer cursed by the Hylden when you crossover to this place, so that you can reproducted in this realm, inso that you have very strong feelings for me. Well, things went along after that until Alia began to suspect us being together and told everyone what is going on between us that it was rather embarrassing to me, as well you yourself, so I guess Kain heard the entire story from Alia herself, thus, it was almost causing a major scene between Nosgoth and this world, but he was almost too late to figure out what was going on when we slept together that one night in passion. (_Blushes Brightly_)

But, it turn out great at the end when we got married in secret, except for Cinnamon and Axl who were my best friends when I was entering into the Maverick Hunters the first time before I met you as they were witnesses for the union between you and me. Finally, we had our first child together in peace.

Overall, I really do miss you and I would like to stay with you forever in my heart.

Sincerely yours,

Soultail Omega-Light Audron


	2. Janos Audron

Letters in Nosgoth

By Soultail Omega-Light

_Disclaimer: I still do not own these characters, so don't sue, especially the Collab authors._

Dear Soultail, my love:

For months, I really have missed you being here in Nosgoth instead of that horrible place with those reploids and humans, but it was your choice as we know it. This may not be noticed by you, but somehow this affection that we have shared that one night had finally opened up my eyes to know that what I was missing in my life is you being here by my side, so I should be thanking you for that. Here in Nosgoth has been very boring ever since I left there, even after the birth of our daughter, Zofia, that it makes me wonder if Vorador will accept you as a part of the family. (_Chuckles to himself_) I could imagine both Kain and Vorador are kicking themselves to finally know that we are married and very happy together.

_(Sigh_) If Raziel only knew about this, he would be more than happy to protect you from the Sarafan, even though those two Maverick Hunters would help him out with the situation, the point is that I will always love you, even though we are far apart in different worlds, still the passion that we have is burning brighter than the sun. So, whenever you are lonely in that world, always think of me through Zofia's eyes as she looks up towards you for guidance and advice.

May our love burn forever in the sea of darkness into the future events.

Sincerely your husband,

Janos Audron

P.S., Soul, if you noticed that there a package attacted to this letter, you know who it is from.


	3. Fantastic Flying Ferret

Letters in Nosgoth

By Soultail Omega-Light

_Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, so don't sue, please. And Ferret, please don't shoot me for using you in this letter._

_A/N: This goes out to Grim Reeper for making a suggestion on this, so here you go, Reeper!_

Dear Fantastic Flying Ferret,

You are the most beautiful woman in all of Nosgoth and I have been having feelings for you since you and your "friends" have been hosting the races after the Elder God have ditched the hosting duties in the beginning, that you have a unique talent to be the announcer for the races.

Yet, I would also like to tell you that my heart has been captured by your charm and grace, so don't tell anyone this but this feeling has been growing for quite some time after you gratefully restore me to my pre-fallen form, I should be thanking you for that.

The point that I am saying is that I love you and want to be with you forever in your heart. Please give this letter some time to think of a response for your heart.

Yours Forever,

Lt. Raziel, clan leader of the Razielim


	4. Vampire Raziel

Letters in Nosgoth

By Soultail Omega-Light

_Disclaimer: Like the last three chapters, the same._

Dear Raziel,

I think that letter of yours was so sweet to tell me how you felt for this situation, even though you are a Lieutenant for Kain, but secretly I have been feeling for you in the same way that it is hard to put into words.

Everyone else has their own quirks to telling everyone else how they feel for each other in unique ways, but as for me, I was the humble type in telling you how I felt for your strength, cleverness, loyalty towards friends and family, and sincerity in people's hearts, which I think it is a wonderful trait to have.

I accept that proposal on the wedding idea _(A/N: Ferret, you're going to kill me for sure this time.)_, so we will be waiting for the plans for the wedding within a few months. But as a precationary, I think that Soul needs some sake instead of my special cocktails at the reception after the wedding. Chuckles like a school girl.

I can't wait for the wedding planning to begin!

Forever yours,

Fantastic Flying Ferret.


	5. Turquiose

Letters in Nosgoth

By Soultail Omega-Light

_Disclaimer: I still do not own the Legacy of Kain characters, Megaman characters, nor anything else, except for Turquoise and myself._

_A/N: This goes out to Clement Rage for the suggestion. So, here you go, _

_CR. Thanks a bunch!_

Dear Turquoise, my love and wife,

Our victory over the vampire meanace, a.k.a. Janos Audron, was very bittersweet, due to comtemplating about the Heart of Darkness, I would always think about the consequence of losing you if someone else would do that to the both of us. Turel would always tease me about you bring me the most delicious lunches everyday, even though Dumah, Zephon, Turel(himself), Rahab, and Melchiah try to change your view from me over to them, but since you have an adamant behaviour, you know that you are true to me, which I love you for that.

Moebius was well pleased for the victory and the prize that we have obtained from the meanace, even our leader, Malek, have given us a reward for the well-deserved advantage to the end of the scourge of the land.

Promise me this that you would call me crazy, and I know this will sound weird at first, but I just saw a reflected version of myself that only sounds like me that is after me since I was the one who killed the last vampire ancient a few minutes ago to return the Heart of Darkness to the filthy vampire scumbag. _( Forgive me, Janos-Raziel, the wraith version.)_

I will be back home within a few days so that we can share a night of romance, even see a play after we had dinner together. But if I don't come back at all, just remember this that I will always love you to the end of time and even to the afterlife.

For this, I will end this for now. Good-bye, my love.

Sincerely your loyal husband,

Sarafan Inquisior Lieutenant Raziel Rogers

_Another note: Well, this is usually not one of my better letters in writing, but oh well, since I won't be writing within the next few days by my mom's injury and my dad sick and all that I have to be attending unto them hand and foot, so in the meantime, please Read and Review._

_---xxX-Soultail Omega-LightXxxx---_


	6. Sarafan Raziel

Letters in Nosgoth

By Soultail Omega-Light

_Disclaimer: I still do not own any other character, except for Turquoise and myself. Every other character belongs to Eidos and Crystal Dynamics._

_A/N: This is also going to a sucky letter of romance, so if you can bear with me, the next chapter will be funny as can be._

Dear Raziel-san,

For months, I have been waiting for you to return unto my arms, ever since you left for that mission given by Malek himself, which I originally thought it was unfair for you to leave me when we are about to start a family together in peace and happiness. Yes, yes I have recieve your letter yesterday and I thought it was a little strange to mention a blue creature that sounds exactly like you, but my friends just say that just plain silly to understand that rubbish in the first place.

_(Sigh)_ I just wish that this whole holy war against the vampires is over so that we can live in peace. From what Moebius have told me, we are going to have our first child within a few weeks after you get home from the Sarafan in happiness and a little worry upon herself. Sometimes, that guy gives me the creeps.

_(Gasps)_ Oh my gosh, I am going to have a baby, Raziel. Isn't that wonderful? Oh, I still wish you were still here to share the happiness.

I know, I know what you are going to ask me on how far am I in my pregnancy, well, I am only eight months into the birth of our first child, which will be a son/daughter, I hope.

In conclusion, I can't wait for your triumphant return home, Raziel, yet, if you didn't return to me, I will still carry on with my life, holding onto the memory of your love towards me and our unborn child and getting the honor of naming him/her after our father/mother in each side of the family and maybe one day, he/she will look like me or you, but have your eyes, maybe mine, depends on how fate plays out her hand.

May Fate be our guide forevermore.

Forever yours,

Turquoise Rogers, wife of Sarafan Inquistior

_From Edgar Allan Poe's The Raven l.10 "...forevermore."_

_Acknowledgment: I would like to thank Grim Reeper for reading and giving me encourament when I feel blue and depress; Fantastic Flying Ferret for letting me use her only twice in my last two chapters and for that umm... "interesing" review that she had sent me a few weeks ago; and finally, Clement Rage for that suggestion on the Sarafan Raziel writing to his wife and such, without his advice, I would not have made so many chapters that I have right now. Thanks, you guys!!!!!_

_---xxXSoultail Omega-LightXxx---_


	7. Ariel

Letters in Nosgoth

By Soultail Omega-Light

_A/N: This time, I will try to make this letter a little more interesting than ever. Well, maybe. shruggs shoulders in doubt_

_Disclaimer: I still do not own LoK series, yet I would like to have Janos be my muse next to Axl from Capcom._

_Acknowledgment: I still would like to thank Grim Reeper for reading and giving me encourament when I feel blue and depress and as well as being my number one fan to my letters. Thanks,Grim Reeper!!!!! _

Dear Ariel,

For months after I refused to sacrificed myself for the restoration of Nosgoth, I have never felt anything before, but I would find you quite attractive to the eye, when we have to figured out a way to restore your face to the natural perfection of the human life you once lived in the past.

_(Clears throat)_ Ever since the death of Umah in the Meridian area a few years ago, you are the closest thing to reminding me of what is the meaning of true love is to the physical and spiritual view and I would proudly proclaim my love towards you and you alone if I wasn't so stubborn to accept Fate as it is in the present time frame. Yet, I was feeling very bad about killing Nupraptor those years ago, but it was for the good of Nosgoth.

Don't take it too wrong, but if I had one wish is that you would be a living being to be at my side as my queen over all of Nosgoth, teaching Raziel and the others Lts. about respect and having hope towards a better future, etc.

_(Sigh)_ Since you can't be free from your prisonment, that wish can't come true. _(Shakes head)_ The point is that I really admire and respect you for being a former pillar guardian to the Circle of Nine.

Oh well, it is time for me to go out and get me some blood to replense my reserves of magic and power.

Your truely,

Kain, Lord and ruler of Nosgoth.

_Sidenote: Ewww, I think I am going to throw up whenever I am read this letter again for spell check and grammar mistakes. Just the way I type it at first, it just sounds so weird to myself and to others that might read this and others afterwards._

_This chapter is brought to you by: The Grim Reeper. Thanks, Grim!_

_-xxXSoultail Omega-LightXxx-_


	8. Kain

Letters in Nosgoth

By Soultail Omega-Light

_A/N: This time, I will try to make this letter a little more interesting than ever. Well, maybe. shruggs shoulders in doubt_

_Disclaimer: I still do not own LoK series, yet I would like to have Janos be my muse next to Axl from Capcom._

_Acknowledgment: I still would like to thank Grim Reeper for reading and giving me encourament when I feel blue and depress and as well as being my number one fan to my letters. Thanks,Grim Reeper!!!!! _

Dearest Kain,

Now, I know that you have been blinded by your quest to control all of Nosgoth, but I have a wish for you. I just wish that you never have even thought about ruling it in the first place, that the sacrifice would have been easier for the both of us that the Pillar of Balance would restore all of the other pillars to their original design those millienia ago by the original guardians.

From my point-of-view, you are as handsome as Nupraptor before he gone completely mad in the head. The way you handle your sword just makes my heart stop every time you gone into many battles with your Lieutenants; your silver hair dance in the moonlight just send shivers up and down my being as I am watching you in the shadows; muscles that are like a giant panther guilding through the forest at night; most of all, your "unique" talents when having a serious break down in the mind. _(Giggles stupidly)_ Sorry, my bad.

Everytime I even look at you, I would always think of that wish that you have mention in the letter, which I thought it was real sweet to write for at the thought. I guess that Janos really did have a child with that girl from that realm of humans and what are those beings that look like humans, but they are robots inside. Hmm... Oh yeah, reploids. I never knew that day would come for the birth of a new Ancient to replace the old one that was killed a long time ago.

Forever I will be at your side spiritually and in your heart, dearest Kain, my Lord.

Love,

Ariel.

_Sidenote: Ewww, I think I am going to throw up whenever I am read this letter again for spell check and grammar mistakes. Just the way I type it at first, it just sounds so weird to myself and to others that might read this and others afterwards._

_This chapter(s) is brought to you by: The Grim Reeper. Thanks, Grim!_

_-xxXSoultail Omega-LightXxx-_


	9. Aquamarine

Letters in Nosgoth

By Soultail Omega-Light

_A/N: This time, I will try to make this letter a little more interesting than ever. Well, maybe. shruggs shoulders in doubt _

_Disclaimer: I still do not own LoK series, yet I would like to have Janos be my muse next to Axl from Capcom._

_Acknowledgment: I still would like to thank Grim Reeper for reading and giving me encourament when I feel blue and depress and as well as being my number one fan to my letters. Thanks,Grim Reeper!!!!! _

_Random Banter:_

_Soultail: Ok, ok, Rahab, you have now written a letter to a lover named after a stone and color, which I thought it would be real cute to write._

_Rahab: I do hope so, because I hate being in the background of everything that you've written in the last three weeks and for once, you've never even mention me writing a letter to someone that I even liked._

_Soultail: Chill out, will you?!_

Dear Aquamarine,

I never had the courage to tell you, but I always had a huge crush on you ever since you came into my territory by mistake. I tried to tell my fledglings to not attack you, but since they gone and did it, I have given a chance to be vampire like myself, yet I still have dreams about you being at my side.

Four months have passed since my children have attacked you, you have grown more attractive than before, thus you have taken my heart, mind, and spirit. Everyday, I can't stop thinking about you and what kind of personally you have when you were a human being, but from what Raziel, Turel, Dumah, Zephon, and Melchiah have told me, you have the sweetest blood and attitude towards our master and ruler, Lord Kain.

From my point-of-view, your hair has a beatuiful golden flaire towards your heavenly face; lips as soft as a petal of a rosebud; yet, I have my own dignity and pride by not looking below your face while you're sleeping in my bed. I now know how Lord Kain feels when he has to take care of fledglings under his wings, so to say.

Now, you have been a lovely bride-to-be by the end of the day and thus, we'll be together forever in body, mind, and spirit. My brothers were all jealous that I was first to be married in this family, but like one person once said, "I don't give a damn anymore," whenever you're around me and my children.

My our great Lord and ruler protect us forevermore in our unlives.

Forevermore your love and husband,

Lt. Rahab, leader of the Rahabhim.

_Sidenote: Awww, I think I am going to love this whenever I am read this letter again for spell check and grammar mistakes. Just the way I type it at first, it just sounds not so weird to myself and to others that might read this and others afterwards._

_Chibi Rahab:Squeaky voice Thank god for that!...! Oh no! Ahhhh!!!!!_

_This chapter(s) is brought to you by: The Grim Reeper. Thanks, Grim!_

_-xxXSoultail Omega-LightXxx-_


	10. Rahab

Letters in Nosgoth

By Soultail Omega-Light

_A/N: This time, I will try to make these few letters a little more interesting than ever. Well, maybe. shruggs shoulders in doubt _

_Disclaimer: I still do not own LoK series, yet I would like to have Janos being my muse next to Axl from Capcom._

_Acknowledgment: I still would like to thank Grim Reeper for reading and giving me encourament when I feel blue and depress and as well as being my number one fan to my letters. Thanks,Grim Reeper!!!!! _

_Random Banter:_

_Soultail: Ok, ok, Rahab, you have now written a letter to a lover named after a stone and color, which I thought it would be real cute to write._

_Rahab: I do hope so, because I hate being in the background of everything that you've written in the last three weeks and for once, you've never even mention me writing a letter to someone that I even liked._

_Soultail: Chill out, will you?!_

_Axl: What's going on here, you guys?_

_Both: Oh, nothing._

_Axl: ?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!_

Dearest Rahab,

I love the way you handle youself in certain situations that it amazes me to the point of surprise and adoration towards you and your leadership that it makes my heart go aflutter. Since I have walked into your territory by mistake, I felt a strange thing came over myself when one of your fledglings attacked me to the point of losing blood to them, yet you have came to my rescue just in time.

I am eternally in your debt for that, my Lord. _(Bows in meekness)_ Yet, I was wordering what was being said between you and your brothers.

Oh well.

Still, I would like to be at your side as your wife and mate, my love. _(Sigh)_ This will have get use to as I am still learning how to be a vampire when you are teaching me how to survive this long without biting my own tongue; scartching everything at sight; eyes turning into gold; memories rushing in at a fast pace to the point of insanity; etc.

I just hope that one day, we would have children together as a family in peace and happiness, along with joy.

Love,

Aquamarine


	11. Jade

Letters in Nosgoth

By Soultail Omega-Light

_A/N: This time, I will try to make these few letters a little more interesting than ever. Well, maybe. shruggs shoulders in doubt and confusion _

_Disclaimer: I still do not own LoK series, yet I would like to have Janos be my muse next to Axl from Capcom._

_Acknowledgment: I still would like to thank Grim Reeper for reading and giving me encourament when I feel blue and depress and as well as being my number one fan to my letters. Thanks,Grim Reeper!!!!! _

_A/N: This time, I will make these two letters a Turel/Jade combination, and maybe in the next few letters, I will have Zephon/Ruby; Dumah/Diamond; Melchiah/Onyx; Sebastian/Sapphire; etc. and ending it up with Vorador/Umah letters between father/daughter events, which if my calculation is correct, that would add up to be 26 chapters by the time Christmas comes around, so don't worry about every single detail being left out._

_Random Banter:_

_Soultail: Ok, ok, Turel, you have now written a letter to a lover named after a stone and color, which I thought it would be real cute to write by myself._

_Turel: (sneering) I do hope so, because I hate being in the background of everything that you've written in the last three weeks and for once, you've never even mention me writing a letter to someone that I even liked._

_Soultail: Chill out, will you?!_

_Axl: What's going on here, you guys?_

_Both: Oh, nothing._

_Axl: ?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Ok, you guys are really going off the deep end into insanity and chaos._

My dearest love, Jade:

I have never knew that you grew attacted towards my, hmm... "physical beauty," before and thus, you were never scared of me. Yet, the way you look at me and as myself, I looked at you, we were made to be together in each other's arms that it was a complete surprise in my point-of-view.

_(Sigh)_ I know that you have no idea how we met, but I will tell you this: I always love the way you handle youself against your sisters, whom are at this moment, falling love with the other Lieutenants and vampire masters themselves. _(Chuckle)_ I guess that Rahab had a some good taste when your older sister were almost slaughtered by his brood. But, I was curious on how did Lord Kain get you lovely ladies in the first place?

The way you took care of my brood within the last few days while I was in an important meeting, which convinced me to ask you for your hand in marriage? Wait, I guess I needed to take it slow, like asking you out on a date before Kain figures out on these letters that my brothers and myself have been writing for serveral months... Ahh, seven heck with it.

Now, this letter will be confusing at first, yet once someone understand it entirely, you finally see that I really care for you both physically and mentally.

_(Question to myself: Where did Soultail get these stupid letters in the first place?)_ _(Shakes head side-to-side)_ Sorry about that. Point is that just thinking about you is driving insane to the point of tearing something apart. 'Till next time, adeiu. Maybe, you would've been a better vampire than your sisters.

Love,

Turel, leader of the Turelim.

_A/N: Whew, that was so hard on tapping into the mind of Turel and how he writes his letters in love. Thanks again, Grim Reeper, for being my reading fan._

_Truel: Oh, shut up!!!_

_Soul: Piss off or I will tell Lord Kain on where you've hidden his Soul Reaver sword last week. Smirks evilly. _


	12. Turel

Letters in Nosgoth

By Soultail Omega-Light

_A/N: This time, I will try to make these few letters a little bit more interesting than ever. Well, maybe. [shrugs shoulders in doubt and confusion] _

_Disclaimer: I still do not own LoK series, yet I would like to have Janos be my muse next to Axl from Capcom, which I also do not own in relation to these letters._

_Acknowledgment: I still would like to personally thank Grim Reeper for reading and giving me encourament within her reviews when I feel completely blue and depress and as well as being my number one fan to my letters. Thanks,Grim Reeper! _

_A/N: This time, I will make these two letters a Turel/Jade(jade green) combination, and maybe in the next few letters, I will have Zephon/Ruby(ruby red); Dumah/Diamond(clear diamond); Melchiah/Onyx(onyx black); Sebastian/Sapphire(sapphire blue); etc. and ending it up with Vorador/Umah letters between father/daughter events, which if my calculation is correct, that would add up to be 26(+4 more after Christmas) chapters by the time Christmas comes around, so don't worry about every single detail being left out._

_Random Banter:_

_Soultail: Ok, ok, Turel, you have now written a letter to a lover named after a precious/semi-precious stone(s) and a shade of color(s), which I thought it would be real cute to write by myself._

_Turel: (sneering) I do hope so, because I hate being in the background of everything that you've written in the last month and for once, you've never even mention me writing a letter to someone that I even liked in my entire unlife._

_Soultail: Chill out, will you? (quite literally)_

_Axl: What's going on here, you guys?_

_Both: Oh, nothing._

_Axl: (completely confused at first) ? Ok, you guys are really going off the deep end into insanity and chaos._

_Also, that I've been thinking about a few letters that X, Zero, Iris, and Alia have written by themselves after the Christmas break and New Years', as well in this cute little letters that I am still writing in total of a whole month, so do not, I repeat, DO NOT get all pissed off at me, 'k?_

Dearest Turel,

I have never know about how you felt for me and for my sisters. What I did with your "brood" was just an honest deed, while my other sisters were the ones who really took care of your children.

But I really have a feeling that I was meant to be with you as your soulmate, as well. Maybe my oldest sister, Sapphire, before we got separated years ago: "In order to find a mate to be with you to eternity, you must show yourself on the inside with your deeds and action." In the last few months, I haven't been honest with myself while I was serving your master before I was transfer to you as your slave.

Yet, I had a feeling that your clan was sick from some kind of sickness. I think my sister, Aquamarine, had given me some kind of first-aid kit to help out your "children" so that you never get too upset at the way that I was taught by one of the slaves that were serving Kain before I came here, thus, I really did the deed that gotten the attention of yours.

Once I thought about it, how is the world did the author get the inspiration to write these letters in the first place? ...Nevermind, I now realized that Sapphire was right.

I pray that when you get back from your meeting with all of your brothers and king, Kain, that you will find a surprise waiting for you.

Until then, I really do appreciate the letter of yours.

Love you forever,

Jade Stone.

_Please R&R. _


	13. Ruby

Letters in Nosgoth

By Soultail Omega-Light

_A/N: This time, I will try to make these few letters a little bit more interesting than ever. Well, maybe. shruggs shoulders in doubt and confusion _

_Disclaimer: I still do not own LoK series, yet I would like to have Janos be my muse next to Axl from Capcom, which I also do not own in relation to these letters._

_Acknowledgment: I still would like to personally thank Grim Reeper for reading and giving me encourament within her reviews when I feel completely blue and depress and as well as being my number one fan to my letters. Thanks,Grim Reeper!!!!! _

_A/N: This time, I will make these two letters a Zephon/Ruby(ruby red) combination, and maybe in the next few letters, I will have Dumah/Diamond(clear diamond); Melchiah/Onyx(onyx black); Sebastian/Sapphire(sapphire blue); etc. and ending it up with Vorador/Umah letters between father/daughter events, which if my calculation is correct, that would add up to be 26(+4 more after Christmas) chapters by the time Christmas comes around, so don't worry about every single detail being left out._

_Random Banter:_

_Soultail: Ok, ok, Zephon, you have now written a letter to a lover named after a precious/semi-precious stone(s) and a shade of color(s), which I thought it would be real cute to write by myself._

_Zephon: (sneering) I do hope so, because I hate being in the background of everything that you've written in the last month and for once, you've never even mention me writing a letter to someone that I even liked in my entire unlife._

_Soultail: Chill out, will you?! (quite literally)_

_Axl: What's going on here, you guys?_

_Both: Oh, nothing._

_Axl: (completely confused at first) ?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Ok, you guys are really going off the deep end into insanity and chaos._

_Also, that I've been thinking about a few letters that X, Zero, Iris, and Alia have written by themselves after the Christmas break and New Years', as well in this cute little letters that I am still writing in total of a whole month, so do not, I repeat, DO NOT get all pissed off at me, 'k?_

Dearest Ruby,

My, how your name really inspires me to think past the illusion of the façade of the physical beauty, thus, I never knew that just watching you like I have been doing while I was within the chambers of my territory for myself and my clan, yet without the annoying pestering by my brothers and father.

Ruby is like a very percious item that everyone tries to get upon with their charms or their personalites, pffh, like that is ever going to happen when we are thinking about conquest over the humans. But you, _sigh_, you are that rare gem among the petty slaves that Lord Kain has around himself, along with Raziel, Turel, and the others.

I like your fiery temperment, reminding me of myself in the past, so I think that we are compatible in happiness. Now I think that Dumah won't dare write a letter like the geek, Rahab, nor the "precious" son, Raziel. _Rolls eyes in disgust_

Yet I've been questioning myself of why I should fall in love with a humble slave, but since I talked to my sister, Soultail, she really opened my eyes to completely and fully understand.

Yes, yes I noticed on the look on your pretty face that you have alot of questions on your mind, but once you and I got to know each other better, you will see that I'm not that psychotic towards everyone, unless you count on Kain gone completely insane, but that's irrevenant to the both of us.

But, just in case, will you marry me within a year or so, just to ease the loneliness that is my heart.

I will be waiting for you at the gate of the Sanctuary of the Clans on Friday at 8:00 p.m. 'Til then, _ salvite_, my love.

Sincerely,

Zephon, leader of the Zephonhim.

_Please R&R. _


	14. Zephon

Letters in Nosgoth

By Soultail Omega-Light

_A/N: This time, I will try to make these few letters a little bit more interesting than ever. Well, maybe. shruggs shoulders in doubt and confusion _

_Disclaimer: I still do not own LoK series, yet I would like to have Janos be my muse next to Axl from Capcom, which I also do not own in relation to these letters._

_Acknowledgment: I still would like to personally thank Grim Reeper for reading and giving me encourament within her reviews when I feel completely blue and depress and as well as being my number one fan to my letters. Thanks,Grim Reeper!!!!! _

_A/N: This time, I will make these two letters a Zephon/Ruby(ruby red) combination, and maybe in the next few letters, I will have Dumah/Diamond(clear diamond); Melchiah/Onyx(onyx black); Sebastian/Sapphire(sapphire blue); etc. and ending it up with Vorador/Umah letters between father/daughter events, which if my calculation is correct, that would add up to be 26(+4 more after Christmas) chapters by the time Christmas comes around, so don't worry about every single detail being left out._

_Also, that I've been thinking about a few letters that X, Zero, Iris, and Alia have written by themselves after the Christmas break and New Years', as well in this cute little letters that I am still writing in total of a whole month, so do not, I repeat, DO NOT get all pissed off at me, 'k?_

_Random Banter:_

_Soultail: Ok, ok, Zephon, you have now written a letter to a lover named after a precious/semi-precious stone(s) and a shade of color(s), which I thought it would be real cute to write by myself._

_Zephon: (sneering) I do hope so, because I hate being in the background of everything that you've written in the last month and for once, you've never even mention me writing a letter to someone that I even liked in my entire unlife._

_Soultail: Chill out, will you?! (quite literally)_

_Axl: What's going on here, you guys?_

_Both: Oh, nothing._

_Axl: (completely confused at first) ?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Ok, you guys are really going off the deep end into insanity and chaos._

_Janos: Just don't worry about it, Axl, our authoress is just blowing off some steam by writing these letters while exploring the minds of the characters that are mention in the Legacy of Kain and this game of yours, what was it called. (Thinking about what game did Axl came from.)_

_Axl: (Growls) Megaman X7, Darnit!_

Dear Zephon, my love:

I think that you are changing from your meaness to sincere, yet almost conflicting words in your vocabulary of this letter, which is sweet of you to accept me as I really am on the inside. I remember that my sister, Sapphire, had once told me that I need to control me temperment to the point of not being notice by everyone else.

There was a time that I had found you quite attractive to my eyes and thus, I really did give myself the romantic look everytime you walked by the chambers of your oldest brother, Raziel, whom I did not quite like at first as being his slave towards his orders and advice. Hence, the fiery temperment that you've mention in your letter before. (_Sighs_) I just wish that Raziel would transfer me to someone rather than Kain himself. But I did mention your name a few times unto him while helping the other slaves a few months ago, yet he would not allow me to speak your name until he saw Fantastic Flying Ferret two weeks ago; thus, he was willing to transfer me into your territory.

If your sister is correct on telling you what is true, then by means I will go and meet you at the Sanctuary of the Clans Friday night and don't forget that I will not settle for less. (_Giggles like mad person._)

Yet, the marriage proposal is very interesting to my perspective; thus, I will accept your hand in marriage.

May the Elder protect you always.

Love,

Ruby.

_Please R&R._


	15. Diamond

Letters in Nosgoth

By Soultail Omega-Light

_A/N: This time, I will try to make these few letters a little bit more interesting than ever. Well, maybe. shruggs shoulders in doubt and confusion _

_Disclaimer: I still do not own LoK series, yet I would like to have Janos be my muse next to Axl from Capcom, which I also do not own in relation to these letters, if I did own the series, at all._

_Acknowledgment: I still would like to personally thank Grim Reeper for reading and giving me encourament within her reviews when I feel completely blue and depress and as well as being my number one fan to my letters. Thanks,Grim Reeper!!!!! _

_A/N: This time, I will make these two letters a Dumah/Diamond(clear diamond) combination, and maybe in the next few letters, I will have Melchiah/Onyx(onyx black); Sebastian/Sapphire(sapphire blue); etc. and ending it up with Vorador/Umah letters between father/daughter events, which if my calculation is correct, that would add up to be 26(+4 more after Christmas) chapters by the time Christmas comes around, so don't worry about every single detail being left out._

_Also, that I've been thinking about a few letters that X, Zero, Iris, and Alia have written by themselves after the Christmas break and New Years', as well in this cute little letters that I am still writing in total of a whole month, so do not, I repeat, DO NOT get all pissed off at me, 'k?_

_Random Banter:_

_Soultail: Ok, ok, Dumah, you have now written a letter to a lover named after a precious/semi-precious stone(s) and a shade of color(s), which I thought it would be real cute to write by myself._

_Dumah: (completely oblivious to the story so far) I do hope so, because I hate being in the background of everything that you've written in the last month and for once, you've never even mention me writing a letter to someone that I even liked in my entire unlife._

_Soultail: Chill out, will you?! (quite literally)_

_Axl: What's going on here, you guys?_

_Both: Oh, nothing._

_Axl: (completely confused at first) ?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Ok, you guys are really going off the deep end into insanity and chaos._

_Janos: Just don't worry about it, Axl, our authoress is just blowing off some steam by writing these letters while exploring the minds of the characters that are mention in the Legacy of Kain and this game of yours, what was it called. (Thinking about what game did Axl came from.)_

_Axl: (Growls) Megaman X7 and before I was introduced, Darnit!_

Dear Diamond,

For the first time, I find you quite attractive to the eye of a clan leader, while the other girls with gemstones as names are not as beautiful as you are, as well as very precious to the slaves' eyesight.

Rahab thought your younger sister, Aquamarine was very interesting to his line of sight, but she is nothing compare unto you and you alone; Zephon has Ruby at his beck and call every single day, yet I don't like her fiery temperment when she was taking orders from our master, Kain; Turel always like an Asian girl(i.e. Jade) to admire him everyday of his life(_eww!- chibi Soultail, leader of the Soultailim clan._); Melchiah will settle for Onyx due to she being an earthly type of female slave; as for your other sisters, I have no idea where they are. I know this one thing is that your name is a very beautiful name to be bestowed upon by nature.

Up north of the Lake of the Dead/Abyss is my territory filled with rich supply of miners that had found the gemstone that is ironically called diamond, as well. My fledglings and myself have decided to help out in funding the parties in helping fighting against the Turelim that went shall we say, "rogued," but in time, we will have more time to get to know one another after the wars between the Zephonim and Turelim.

Diamond, if you want to, you could stay here in my city with me and my children while Raziel, Turel, Zephon, Rahab, and Melchiah are still bickering between each other about the other slaves that Kain has at his disposal. In fact, I would like you to be my queen at my side while ruling the slaves up in the north.

I will give you some time to think about the offer, until then, it is time for me to depart from my letter writing and be ready for the up-coming battles that are ahead. Farewell, my love.

Truly yours,

Lt. Dumah, leader of the Dumahim.

_Now I can see why Dumah was not exactly the brightest one of the bunch because he had someone else to write his letter, due to him not being able to write it himself with his limited brain power._

_Please R&R._


	16. Dumah

Letters in Nosgoth

By Soultail Omega-Light

_A/N: This time, I will try to make these few letters a little bit more interesting than ever. Well, maybe. shruggs shoulders in doubt and confusion _

_Disclaimer: I still do not own LoK series, yet I would like to have Janos be my muse next to Axl from Capcom, which I also do not own in relation to these letters, if I did own the series, at all._

_Acknowledgment: I still would like to personally thank Grim Reeper for reading and giving me encourament within her reviews when I feel completely blue and depress and as well as being my number one fan to my letters. Thanks,Grim Reeper!!!!! _

_A/N: This time, I will make these two letters a Dumah/Diamond(clear diamond) combination, and maybe in the next few letters, I will have Melchiah/Onyx(onyx black); Sebastian/Sapphire(sapphire blue); etc. and ending it up with Vorador/Umah letters between father/daughter events, which if my calculation is correct, that would add up to be 26(+4 more after Christmas) chapters by the time Christmas comes around, so don't worry about every single detail being left out._

_Also, that I've been thinking about a few letters that X, Zero, Iris, and Alia have written by themselves after the Christmas break and New Years', as well in this cute little letters that I am still writing in total of a whole month, so do not, I repeat, DO NOT get all pissed off at me, 'k?_

_Random Banter:_

_Soultail: Ok, ok, Dumah, you have now written a letter to a lover named after a precious/semi-precious stone(s) and a shade of color(s), which I thought it would be real cute to write by myself._

_Dumah: (completely oblivious to the story so far) I do hope so, because I hate being in the background of everything that you've written in the last month and for once, you've never even mention me writing a letter to someone that I even liked in my entire unlife._

_Soultail: Chill out, will you?! (quite literally)_

_Axl: What's going on here, you guys?_

_Both: Oh, nothing._

_Axl: (completely confused at first) ?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Ok, you guys are really going off the deep end into insanity and chaos._

_Janos: Just don't worry about it, Axl, our authoress is just blowing off some steam by writing these letters while exploring the minds of the characters that are mention in the Legacy of Kain and this game of yours, what was it called. (Thinking about what game did Axl came from.)_

_Axl: (Growls) Megaman X7 and the games before I was introduced, Darnit!_

Dumah, my love:

Is it true that there is a war happening right now as we "speak"? Because from what my sisters have told me, the Turelim have been more viscous than usual and I thought that Jade would have taken care of advising Turel into keeping his children in line, but it seems that no matter what, we may never get to know each other that much, but like one person once said, "never give up the hope of meeting the person to ever fall in love and possibly of getting married, as well," so it would be better for us to keep up the hope and pray that we see each other first and never the last time of our lives.

Sincerely yours,

Diamond

_Please R&R._


	17. Onyx

Letters in Nosgoth

By Soultail Omega-Light

_A/N: This time, I will try to make these few letters a little bit more interesting than ever. Well, maybe. shruggs shoulders in doubt and confusion _

_Disclaimer: I still do not own LoK series, yet I would like to have Janos be my muse next to Axl from Capcom, which I also do not own in relation to these letters, if I did own the series, at all._

_Acknowledgment: I still would like to personally thank Grim Reeper for reading and giving me encourament within her reviews when I feel completely blue and depress and as well as being my number one fan to my letters. Thanks,Grim Reeper!!!!! _

_A/N: This time, I will make these two letters a Melchiah/Onyx(onyx black)combination, and maybe in the next few letters, I will have Sebastian/Sapphire(sapphire blue); Faustus/Opal; Marcus/Emerald(emerald green); Magnus/Topaz (brown topaz); Moebius/Garnet; Turn Based Tragedy/Mortanius and ending it up with Vorador/Umah letters between father/daughter events, which if my calculation is correct, that would add up to be 26(+4 more after Christmas) chapters by the time Christmas comes around, so don't worry about every single detail being left out._

_Also, that I've been thinking about a few letters that X, Zero, Iris, and Alia have written by themselves (i.e. Zero to Alia and X to Iris(thanks to NuttyAccorn that I should mention, as well. Hee hee)) after the Christmas break and New Years', as well in these cute little letters that I am still writing in total of a whole month, so do not, I repeat, DO NOT get all pissed off at me, 'k?_

_Random Banter:_

_Soultail: Ok, ok, Melchiah, you have now written a letter to a lover named after a precious/semi-precious stone(s) and a shade of color(s), which I thought it would be real cute to write by myself._

_Melchiah: (completely happy with the situation) I do hope so, because I hate being in the background of everything that you've written in the last month and for once, you've never even mention me writing a letter to someone that I even liked in my entire unlife._

_Soultail: Chill out, will you?! (quite literally)_

_Axl: What's going on here, you guys?_

_Both: Oh, nothing._

_Axl: (completely confused at first) ?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Ok, you guys are really going off the deep end into insanity and chaos._

_Janos: Just don't worry about it, Axl, our authoress is just blowing off some steam by writing these letters while exploring the minds of the characters that are mention in the Legacy of Kain and this game of yours, what was it called. (Thinking about what game did Axl came from.)_

_Axl: (Growls) Megaman X7 and the games before I debue, Darnit!_

Dearest Onyx,

In everyway you have a tale to tell, you tell in such fluid words that it makes me being there actually in person, it seems like you are a true muse of folklore when it comes to the multiple tales you tell to the court and in personal requests, to one of my brothers, espesically to my brother, Raziel, whom I envy everytime he becomes victorious over the Sarafan or the villages that he had taken over in his territory, I am just in his shadow, along with my other brothers. Just thinking about it makes me more upset than ever, but whenever you are just walking past me and my moods, I don't feel that way anymore.

Well, since you are the folklore teller, the tales you tell are true to the faith of the listeners whom listen to your stories with real intent. Even your fluid movements are like being in a trance of your beauty and grace. Eyes are very clear in the purest moonlight everytime we have a council mettings with our master and thus, we are usually bored after the meetings. But, the weirdest thing you did is kissed me during one night after you told your story to the younger slaves and you never screamed at me for being too ugly in appearance and character, so I should appreciate for that.

Rahab, Zephon, Dumah, Turel, and Raziel were the only ones whom can help me out with every battle technique, thus, I am trying my damn hardest to earn some respect from Lord Kain... (_Clears his throat_) Ohh, sorry. My temperment got the better of me, so I should apologize for my unruly ranting.

Your image is very alluring to the eye sight of everyone, including myself. Still, I would like to ask you if you would be by my side while my brothers are still at each others' throats on finding out who get what in the territory areas, whereas my heart has been captured by you and you alone. How much that means to the both of us is wonderful to the life and unlife, as well as the way we see each other as individuals, not as physical beings.

Maybe, one day we could be married together as you being my bride and I am your groom in martrimony while all of my brothers are either in admiration or disgust of the way I choose a slave for a wife instead of a noble girl, yet my sister, Soultail, is very wise to her age and stature. Come to think about it, our children will have someone to tell them some of the same stories that was told at the pillars one of these days after the wedding.

Forever with your heart,

Lt. Melchiah, leader of the Melchiahim

_Please R&R._


	18. Melchiah

Letters in Nosgoth

By Soultail Omega-Light

_A/N: This time, I will try to make these few letters a little bit more interesting than ever. Well, maybe. shruggs shoulders in doubt and confusion _

_Disclaimer: I still do not own LoK series, yet I would like to have Janos be my muse next to Axl from Capcom, which I also do not own in relation to these letters, if I did own the series, at all._

_Acknowledgment: I still would like to personally thank Grim Reeper for reading and giving me encourament within her reviews when I feel completely blue and depress and as well as being my number one fan to my letters. Thanks,Grim Reeper!!!!! _

_A/N: This time, I will make these two letters a Melchiah/Onyx(onyx black)combination, and maybe in the next few letters, I will have Sebastian/Sapphire(sapphire blue); Faustus/Opal; Marcus/Emerald(emerald green); Magnus/Topaz (brown topaz); etc. and ending it up with Vorador/Umah letters between father/daughter events, which if my calculation is correct, that would add up to be 26(+4 more after Christmas) chapters by the time Christmas comes around, so don't worry about every single detail being left out._

_Also, that I've been thinking about a few letters that X, Zero, Iris, and Alia have written by themselves after the Christmas break and New Years', as well in this cute little letters that I am still writing in total of a whole month, so do not, I repeat, DO NOT get all pissed off at me, 'k?_

_Random Banter:_

_Soultail: Ok, ok, Melchiah, you have now written a letter to a lover named after a precious/semi-precious stone(s) and a shade of color(s), which I thought it would be real cute to write by myself._

_Melchiah: (completely happy with the situation) I do hope so, because I hate being in the background of everything that you've written in the last month and for once, you've never even mention me writing a letter to someone that I even liked in my entire unlife._

_Soultail: Chill out, will you?! (quite literally)_

_Axl: What's going on here, you guys?_

_Both: Oh, nothing._

_Axl: (completely confused at first) ?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Ok, you guys are really going off the deep end into insanity and chaos._

_Janos: Just don't worry about it, Axl, our authoress is just blowing off some steam by writing these letters while exploring the minds of the characters that are mention in the Legacy of Kain and this game of yours, what was it called. (Thinking about what game did Axl came from.)_

_Axl: (Growls) Megaman X7 and he was in the six games before I was introduced, Darnit!_

Dearest Melchiah,

The tale I tell to your Lord and brethren is just it, tales, but the way you mention them really makes me smile at the compliment, thus, I really do image us being married together instead of you marrying a noblewoman just send me into the highest stars in the heavens.

Your personality is very passive when it comes to being in one of your meetings with your brethren and Lord, which come to think about it, usually takes all night until the dawning rays of the new day sun. The persuasion that you give unto the rest of the Council is very expressive, just like my storytelling, even though you are usually quiet all of the time. Past the baldness of the physical, you are still very beautiful to my eyes.

I still do not care for traditition, as you have said before, so in honor of all of my sisters who are here, I will marry you as soon as we get away from the others.

After I thought about the letter, you sounded like you wanted to have kids of your own, which I find that really an huge honor to bear your children and try to raise them right within your line of sight, but the thought of fighting a war between the Zephonhim and Turelim is very unorodox due to the lack of food among the Turelim when they have the factories belching out the poisonous smoke that had already blocked out the sun that we were used to before.(_Sigh_) Nevermind that, it just I have to get use to being a blushing bride to a Lieutenant, and the youngest one to the fact, as well.

As it turns out, you ARE that handsome to the eye, despite the bald part, (_Chuckles silly_) yet I wonder if what they said about your sincerity is true or not, hmm...

Ahhh, what a blissful marriage we shared together on a secret wedding, now we can have the children that we have been dreaming about since our eyes first met those many years ago since the storytelling days of yore by me are long gone to the public, but to the family, it still goes on. Now, we are the rulers of the dead in the Necropolis within your territory, thus, we will rule in peace.

May the Elder be with us forevermore, love.

Love,

Onyx

_Please R&R._


	19. Sapphire

Letters in Nosgoth

By Soultail Omega-Light

_A/N: This time, I will try to make these few letters a little bit more interesting than ever. Well, maybe. shruggs shoulders in doubt and confusion _

_Disclaimer: I still do not own LoK series, yet I would like to have Janos be my muse next to Axl from Capcom, which I also do not own in relation to these letters, if I did own the series, at all._

_Acknowledgment: I still would like to personally thank Grim Reeper for reading and giving me encourament within her reviews when I feel completely blue and depress and as well as being my number one fan to my letters. Thanks,Grim Reeper!!!!! _

_A/N: This time, I will make these two letters a Sebastian/Sapphire(sapphire blue)combination, and maybe in the next few letters, I will have Faustus/Opal; Marcus/Emerald(emerald green); Magnus/Topaz (brown topaz); Moebius/Garnet; Turn Based Tragedy/Mortanius; Malek(before he was punished by Mortanius for not protecting the Circle of Nine, according to the storyline of Blood Omen)/Pearl(pearl white); Bane/Dejoule and ending it up with Vorador/Umah letters between father/daughter events, which if my calculation is correct, that would add up to be 26(+4 more after Christmas) chapters by the time Christmas comes around, so don't worry about every single detail being left out._

_Also, that I've been thinking about a few letters that X, Zero, Iris, and Alia have written by themselves (i.e. Zero to Alia and X to Iris(thanks to NuttyAccorn that I should mention for the inspiration of writing these letters to each other, (even though the fans of the MMX series will have brou-haha over it), as well. Hee hee)) after the Christmas break and New Years', as well in these cute little letters that I am still writing in total of a whole month, so do not, I repeat, DO NOT get all pissed off at me, 'k?_

_Random Banter:_

_Soultail: Ok, ok, Sebastian, you have now written a letter to a lover named after a precious/semi-precious stone(s) and a shade of color(s), which I thought it would be real cute to write by myself._

_Sebastian: (completely happy with the situation) I do hope so, because I hate being in the background of everything that you've written in the last month and for once, you've never even mention me writing a letter to someone that I even liked in my entire unlife._

_Soultail: Chill out, will you?! (quite literally)_

_Axl: What's going on here, you guys?_

_Both: Oh, nothing._

_Axl: (completely confused at first) ?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Ok, you guys are really going off the deep end into insanity and chaos._

_Janos: Just don't worry about it, Axl, our authoress is just blowing off some steam by writing these letters while exploring the minds of the characters that are mention in the Legacy of Kain games and this game of yours, what was it called. (Thinking about what game did Axl came from.)_

_Axl: (Growls) Megaman X7 and the games before I debue, Darnit!_

Dear Sapphire,

Just looking at you reaminds me of younger version of Kain, yet more feminine in nature, thus, you have a way of making yourself very well known unto my fellow vampires, including Magnus. Vorador can't believe that you have that kind of effect upon me and me alone. Still you don't have a clue of what I am saying towards you whenever we are alone from the others, but I have a problem in expressing them in words, since "actions speak louder than words," as they would say in layman's terms.

Marcus, Faustus, and Magnus were absolutely surprised that I have chosen you over the other girls that are around the other vampire fledglings, both male and female. Before, I thought all life, either human or vampire, were just useless or tools in war times until you came along and everything change afterwards. Maybe you could teach me how to clearly express myself to my fellow warriors to help them get prepare for war against the Sarafan.

(_Sighs in pity_) What a fool I am in asking a different slave girl for advice on love. Yet, completely looking back at it, it was all worth it for the entire land of Nosgoth. (_Smiles to himself in humor_) Since then, I am sweetly asking you if you want to hang out together later at somewhere or something like that.

Until then, I have to report unto Vorador, our lord and master.

Sincerely,

Sebastian

_Please R&R._


	20. Sebastian

Letters in Nosgoth

By Soultail Omega-Light

_A/N: This time, I will try to make these few letters a little bit more interesting than ever. Well, maybe. shruggs shoulders in doubt and confusion _

_Disclaimer: I still do not own LoK series, yet I would like to have Janos be my muse next to Axl from Capcom, which I also do not own in relation to these letters, if I did own the series, at all._

_Acknowledgment: I still would like to personally thank Grim Reeper for reading and giving me encourament within her reviews when I feel completely blue and depress and as well as being my number one fan to my letters. Thanks,Grim Reeper!!!!! _

_A/N: This time, I will make these two letters a Sebastian/Sapphire(sapphire blue)combination, and maybe in the next few letters, I will have Faustus/Opal; Marcus/Emerald(emerald green); Magnus/Topaz (brown topaz); Moebius/Garnet; Turn Based Tragedy/Mortanius; Pearl/Malek(before he was punished by Mortanius for not protecting the Circle of Nine, according to the storyline of Blood Omen); Dejoule/Bane and ending it up with Vorador/Umah letters between father/daughter events, which if my calculation is correct, that would add up to be 26(+4 more after Christmas) chapters by the time Christmas comes around, so don't worry about every single detail being left out._

_Also, that I've been thinking about a few letters that X, Zero, Iris, and Alia have written by themselves (i.e. Zero to Alia and X to Iris(thanks to NuttyAccorn that I should mention for the inspiration of writing these letters to each other, (even though the fans of the MMX series will have brou-haha over it), as well. Hee hee)) after the Christmas break and New Years', as well in these cute little letters that I am still writing in total of a whole month, so do not, I repeat, DO NOT get all pissed off at me, 'k?_

_Random Banter:_

_Soultail: Ok, ok, Sebastian, you have now written a letter to a lover named after a precious/semi-precious stone(s) and a shade of color(s), which I thought it would be real cute to write by myself._

_Sebastian: (completely happy with the situation) I do hope so, because I hate being in the background of everything that you've written in the last month and for once, you've never even mention me writing a letter to someone that I even liked in my entire unlife._

_Soultail: Chill out, will you?! (quite literally)_

_Axl: What's going on here, you guys?_

_Both: Oh, nothing._

_Axl: (completely confused at first) ?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Ok, you guys are really going off the deep end into insanity and chaos._

_Janos: Just don't worry about it, Axl, our authoress is just blowing off some steam by writing these letters while exploring the minds of the characters that are mention in the Legacy of Kain and this game of yours, what was it called. (Thinking about what game did Axl came from.)_

_Axl: (Growls) Megaman X7 and the games before I debue, Darnit!_

Dearest Sebastian,

I think that your compliment is very sweet on the level of our humble slave status, thus, I am not worthy of your notice and love. I can not help myself in expressing my opinions in front of my fellow workers, but like you said, " a way of making yourself very well known unto my fellow vampires(including Vorador)," which if found out, is punished by lashing and/or death. (_Gulps_) I never knew that the main master was that asthoished on my effect of beauty upon you and you alone, as well as myself. (Oo _Woah!_)

I had never known about the part on "speaking your own mind out loud," as you would put it, (_Chuckles a little, then clears throat_) but I never always believe in "actions speak louder than words" myself, but since I first laid eyes on you when I first walk into the mansion many years before, I always try to find the right man to be with due to the pain of not falling in love at all, but just between you and me, I am not that clueless, just too busy with the chores that Vorador had placed upon me and my fellow companions.

I was a bit curious after rereading your letter the second time and you mention that you felt really low in asking a slave on advice on love, well, if that all you wanted to know, you could've ask me straight forward instead of sneaking around my back. (_Rolls eyes in mild annoyance_) But come to think about it, I would like to go and hang out with you, like having a date or something like that.

Opps, can't write anymore now, I have to help clean the armor for the soldiers. Until then, my love.

Love,

Sapphire

_Please R&R_


	21. Opal

Letters in Nosgoth

By Soultail Omega-Light

_A/N: This time, I will try to make these few letters a little bit more interesting than ever. Well, maybe. shruggs shoulders in doubt and confusion _

_Disclaimer: I still do not own LoK series, yet I would like to have Janos be my muse next to Axl from Capcom, which I also do not own in relation to these letters, if I did own the series, at all._

_Acknowledgment: I still would like to personally thank Grim Reeper for reading and giving me encourament within her reviews when I feel completely blue and depress and as well as being my number one fan to my letters. Thanks,Grim Reeper!!!!! _

_A/N: This time, I will make these two letters a Faustus/Opal combination, and maybe in the next few letters, I will have Marcus/Emerald(emerald green); Magnus/Topaz (brown topaz); Moebius/Garnet(garnet red); Turn Based Tragedy/Mortanius; Pearl(pearl white)/Malek(before he was punished by Mortanius for not protecting the Circle of Nine, according to the storyline of Blood Omen/ Soul Reaver 2); Dejoule/Bane(ok, that is not original, but what kind of choice do I have left with) and ending it up with Vorador/Umah letters between father/daughter events, which if my calculation is correct, that would add up to be 26(+4 more after Christmas) chapters by the time Christmas comes around, so don't worry about every single detail being left out._

_Also, that I've been thinking about a few letters that X, Zero, Iris, and Alia have written by themselves (i.e. Zero to Alia and X to Iris(thanks to NuttyAccorn that I should mention for the inspiration of writing these letters to each other, (even though the fans of the MMX series will have a major brou-haha over it), as well. Hee hee)) after the Christmas break and New Years', as well in these cute little letters that I am still writing in total of a whole month, so do not, I repeat, DO NOT get all pissed off at me, 'k?_

_Random Banter:_

_Soultail: Ok, ok, Sebastian, you have now written a letter to a lover named after a precious/semi-precious stone(s) and a shade of color(s), which I thought it would be real cute to write by myself._

_Sebastian: (completely happy with the situation) I do hope so, because I hate being in the background of everything that you've written in the last month and for once, you've never even mention me writing a letter to someone that I even liked in my entire unlife._

_Soultail: Chill out, will you?! (quite literally)_

_Axl: What's going on here, you guys?_

_Both: Oh, nothing._

_Axl: (completely confused at first) ?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Ok, you guys are really going off the deep end into insanity and chaos._

_Janos: Just don't worry about it, Axl, our authoress is just blowing off some steam by writing these letters while exploring the minds of the characters that are mention in the Legacy of Kain and this game of yours, what was it called. (Thinking about what game did Axl came from.)_

_Axl: (Growls) Megaman X7 and the games before I debue, Darnit!_

To my dearest sweet Opal,

My, how that name ring several bells everytime that I or anyone else speaks your heavenly name aloud in certain conversations, even thought some of the fledgling vampires would only talk of draining your blood, which I originally thought it was fun to join in the bandwagon, but when Umah saw how hurt you were by them, that really pissed me off. (_Shudders_) Oh gods, I am beginning to act like one of my older brothers who has the ability called "Berserk" and I should not have that ability at all. (_Sighs to himself while writing down his thoughts in this letter_) What am I going to do or say to you in person once this letter is finished by my hand because I am known to be highly vain and prideful with my hair as a highly prized possession for the women, both vampire and human alike, would fight over to obtain and kept within them until their untimely demise. (_Chibi Axl: Sheesh, does Faustus ever stop thinking about his stupid hair or the opposite sex whenever he is suppose to be planning to fight against the Sarafan in the first place? (Sweatdrops at the dialogue) Chibi Author: (Sighs) Apparently not, even with Marcus and Magnus but Sebastian, he's got Sapphire on his mind, if you remember from the last chapter, Axl? C. Axl: (Thinks for a bit before snaps his fingers in happiness) Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me about that.__ C. Author: You're welcome. Now, let's get back to the letter, shall we? C. Axl: Let's!_)

I think that this whole damn war thing is a total joke to the morale of society towards vampires, because we can live in peace with the humans if they would just drop the fear of we attacking them first, because we don't, think about it, we are like dragons, dragons tend to attack if they are threaten in anyway, but given respect, they contintue to live in peace with those whom given the respect in the first place... Uhh, nevermind that, my dear, main reason is I would like for you to be my bride while we continue to live in peace, instead of this bloody hell war that master Vorador and this "Sarafan" Lord have against each other.

In fact, I will give you some time to think it over while I am talking to my brothers Magnus, Marcus, and Sebastian in order to plan out a way to maintain living in peace. Farewell and goodnight.

Truly yours,

Faustus.

_A/N: Okay, maybe I went a little overboard with the dialogue from the Blood Omen 2 storyboard, but hell, it made these few letters very interesting to myself and to those who read them, which I would like to still thank Grim Reeper for reading these letters and being my #1 fan. Thanks a bunch!_

_Please R&R_


	22. Faustus

Letters in Nosgoth

By Soultail Omega-Light

_A/N: This time, I will try to make these few letters a little bit more interesting than ever. Well, maybe. shruggs shoulders in doubt and confusion _

_Disclaimer: I still do not own LoK series, yet I would like to have Janos be my muse next to Axl from Capcom, which I also do not own in relation to these letters, if I did own the series, at all._

_Acknowledgment: I still would like to personally thank Grim Reeper for reading and giving me encourament within her reviews when I feel completely blue and depress and as well as being my number one fan to my letters. Thanks,Grim Reeper!!!!! _

_A/N: This time, I will make these two letters a Faustus/Opal combination, and maybe in the next few letters, I will have Marcus/Emerald(emerald green); Magnus/Topaz (brown topaz); Moebius/Garnet(garnet red); Turn Based Tragedy/Mortanius; Pearl(pearl white)/Malek(before he was punished by Mortanius for not protecting the Circle of Nine, according to the storyline of Blood Omen); Dejoule/Bane(ok, that is not original, but what choice do I have left with) and ending it up with Vorador/Umah letters between father/daughter events, which if my calculation is correct, that would add up to be 26(+4 more after Christmas) chapters by the time Christmas comes around, so don't worry about every single detail being left out._

_Also, that I've been thinking about a few letters that X, Zero, Iris, and Alia have written by themselves (i.e. Zero to Alia and X to Iris(thanks to NuttyAccorn that I should mention for the inspiration of writing these letters to each other, (even though the fans of the MMX series will have brou-haha over it), as well. Hee hee)) after the Christmas break and New Years', as well in these cute little letters that I am still writing in total of a whole month, so do not, I repeat, DO NOT get all pissed off at me, 'k?_

_Random Banter:_

_Soultail: Ok, ok, Sebastian, you have now written a letter to a lover named after a precious/semi-precious stone(s) and a shade of color(s), which I thought it would be real cute to write by myself._

_Sebastian: (completely happy with the situation) I do hope so, because I hate being in the background of everything that you've written in the last month and for once, you've never even mention me writing a letter to someone that I even liked in my entire unlife._

_Soultail: Chill out, will you?! (quite literally)_

_Axl: What's going on here, you guys?_

_Both: Oh, nothing._

_Axl: (completely confused at first) ?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Ok, you guys are really going off the deep end into insanity and chaos._

_Janos: Just don't worry about it, Axl, our authoress is just blowing off some steam by writing these letters while exploring the minds of the characters that are mention in the Legacy of Kain and this game of yours, what was it called. (Thinking about what game did Axl came from.)_

_Axl: (Growls) Megaman X7 and the games before I debue, Darnit!_

My sweetest Faustus, whom I adore:

I think of what you did and said in your letter is very sweet and honest that is from the heart, which I won't try to repeat towards the others while working among the fledgling vampires and elders, as well. We slaves have a strict code that we have to follow, if we don't, two choices: several beatings or death. Frankly, I really don't want to die by the hands of my fellow workers while you guys are fighting the Sarafan whom are living at the borders of Meridian, training and planning to get rid of all of you guys, but I couldn't tell you before due to being sworn into the Sarafan a few years ago, thus, Vorador captured me and put me here as a humble slave.

Rereading that letter again has finally opened up my eyes to realize that I shouldn't be betraying all of your kind to those bastards so that they will have way in killing you that are so unfair to myself, you, even everyone else around us. (_Sighs heavily from all of the burden upon herself_) I think that all of this crap that I've been put through is like it is, crap. So, I accept the proposal and reject the Sarafan for once and for all, until the day of my death.

You may never know this, but Marcus have been trying to sleep with him for several weeks before you put a stop to his plans, ergo- he's somewhere else, away from everybody, and sulking in fury and hatred toward us being together in love.

Whoops, I have to leave now, my love, but I promise to write again soon. I will and always love you, dear Faustus.

Sincerely,

Opal Light-Rock.

_A/N: Okay, maybe I went a little overboard with the dialogue from the Blood Omen 2 storyboard, but hell, it made these few letters very interesting to myself and to those who read them, which I would like to still thank Grim Reeper for reading these letters and being my #1 fan. Thanks a bunch!_

_Please R&R_


	23. Emerald

Letters in Nosgoth

By Soultail Omega-Light

_A/N: This time, I will try to make these few letters a little bit more interesting than ever. Well, maybe. shruggs shoulders in doubt and confusion _

_Disclaimer: I still do not own LoK series, yet I would like to have Janos be my muse next to Axl from Capcom, which I also do not own in relation to these letters, if I did own the series, at all._

_Acknowledgment: I still would like to personally thank Grim Reeper for reading and giving me encourament within her reviews when I feel completely blue and depress and as well as being my number one fan to my letters. Thanks,Grim Reeper!!!!! _

_A/N: This time, I will make these two letters a Marcus/Emerald(emerald green) combination, and maybe in the next few letters, I will have Magnus/Topaz (brown topaz); Moebius/Garnet(garnet red); Turn Based Tragedy/Mortanius; Pearl(pearl white)/Malek(before he was punished by Mortanius for not protecting the Circle of Nine, according to the storyline of Blood Omen); Dejoule/Bane(ok, that is not original, but what choice do I have left with, so give me a damn break! Sheesh!) and ending it up with Vorador/Umah letters between father/daughter events, which if my calculation is correct, that would add up to be 26(+4 more after Christmas) chapters by the time Christmas comes around, so don't worry about every single detail being left out._

_Also, that I've been thinking about a few letters that X, Zero, Iris, and Alia have written by themselves (i.e. Zero to Alia and X to Iris(thanks to NuttyAccorn that I should mention for the inspiration of writing these letters to each other, (even though the fans of the MMX series will have brou-haha over it), as well. Hee hee)) after the Christmas break and New Years', as well in these cute little letters that I am still writing in total of a whole month, so do not, I repeat, DO NOT get all pissed off at me, 'k?_

_Random Banter:_

_Soultail: Ok, ok, Marcus, you have now written a letter to a lover named after a precious/semi-precious stone(s) and a shade of color(s), which I thought it would be real cute to write by myself._

_Marcus: (completely happy with the situation) I do hope so, because I hate being in the background of everything that you've written in the last month and for once, you've never even mention me writing a letter to someone that I even liked in my entire unlife._

_Soultail: Chill out, will you?! (quite literally)_

_Axl: What's going on here, you guys?_

_Both: Oh, nothing._

_Axl: (completely confused at first) ?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Ok, you guys are really going off the deep end into insanity and chaos._

_Janos: Just don't worry about it, Axl, our authoress is just blowing off some steam by writing these letters while exploring the minds of the characters that are mention in the Legacy of Kain and this game of yours, what was it called. (Thinking about what game did Axl came from.)_

_Axl: (Growls) Megaman X7 and the games before I debue, Darnit!_

Dearest Emerald,

You are very charming in every way you do, say, and think if you can speak your mind. (_Sighs_) Oh well. I have been watching you closely since you first arrive here five years ago when my brothers and myself were bickering amongest ourselves ever so often that it puts pressure upon our master and father, Vorador. I wonder if you are the only one that keep the peace upon the mansion and fledglings with your "serenity" and sanfroid additude, as well as your wisdom that you delivered unto Vorador when he least expected to, since he has all of the time to plan all the stragaties to fight against the Sarafan with Kain, whom I despies against in the first place, I had a feeling that your advice is most rewarding to him and everyone else.

Even thought you hated the way I complained about every single thing, you have enough patience to stand by it while I continue on with my ranting and raving upon life itself. Now that I am away from that mansion and had some time to think things through, maybe it would be better that having someone by my side is a good idea because it would be a distraction on my bitterness towards life and my brothers' achievements in battles, thus, I thought about you. You are always there to help me practice my gift of charm towards anyone that I choose upon my whim and whit, but that single kiss you have given to me while leaving to catch up on the missing sleep that you needed is what I didn't expect on that night before we went out to war. My heart was literally on fire, but I know that I do not need air to breathe. Several nights later, I thought about the same kiss and kept asking myself, "What the hell is wrong with me? Why didn't I just ask you to be by my side as my wife?" I asked Vorador about the same question and he could not answer that question, except for the advice of looking inside of myself more deeply, instead of depending upon the gift of which I was blessed with.

Gods, how could I tell you in words of how I am feeling at this moment as I am travelling back to the mansion just to see you and every other slave whom are still continuing working there while we are marching and fighting the Sarafan in their own game. (_Growling to himself in self-hatred_) Crap, this is so irritating to myself and to everyone who is depending upon me and my advice. How can I degrade myself to falling in love with a silly little... (_swallows a little pride and arrogance_) Ok, sorry for that outburst of anger and rage, but I have to fully express my true natrue by this here letter. Now, if I can get my head to say those damning words correctly, then I wouldn't have the same problem as silly Sebastian did with, what was that girl's name... Oh yeah, Sapphire; hence, the many ways of saying, "I love you," in full depth.

For now, I have arrive to the mansion to give one of the fledglings that are still working there the letter in my absence and hope that you won't be too offended. Until I return and fully tell you that I love you, farewell and may the gods protect you strong and carry you along.

Sincerely yours and truely,

Marcus

_A/N: Okay, maybe I went a little overboard with the dialogue from the Blood Omen 2 storyboard, but hell, it made these few letters very interesting to myself and to those who read them, which I would like to still thank Grim Reeper for reading these letters and being my #1 fan. Thanks a bunch!_

_Please R&R_


	24. Marcus

Letters in Nosgoth

By Soultail Omega-Light

_A/N: This time, I will try to make these few letters a little bit more interesting than ever. Well, maybe. shruggs shoulders in doubt and confusion _

_Disclaimer: I still do not own LoK series, yet I would like to have Janos be my muse next to Axl from Capcom, which I also do not own in relation to these letters, if I did own the series, at all._

_Acknowledgment: I still would like to personally thank Grim Reeper for reading and giving me encourament within her reviews when I feel completely blue and depress and as well as being my number one fan to my letters. Thanks,Grim Reeper!!!!! _

_A/N: This time, I will make these two letters a Marcus/Emerald(emerald green)combination, and maybe in the next few letters, I will have Magnus/Topaz (brown topaz); Moebius/Garnet(garnet red); Turn Based Tragedy/Mortanius; Pearl(pearl white)/Malek(before he was punished by Mortanius for not protecting the Circle of Nine, according to the storyline of Blood Omen); Dejoule/Bane(ok, that is not original, but what choice do I have left with) and ending it up with Vorador/Umah letters between father/daughter events, which if my calculation is correct, that would add up to be 26(+4 more after Christmas) chapters by the time Christmas comes around, so don't worry about every single detail being left out. (Author's Note: Ok, so work and parents, along with trying to clean my room enough to impress everyone got into the way, so these letters will be a bit later than usual, so still please DO NOT shoot me!!!!)_

_Also, that I've been thinking about a few letters that X, Zero, Iris, and Alia have written by themselves (i.e. Zero to Alia and X to Iris(thanks to NuttyAccorn that I should mention for the inspiration of writing these letters to each other, (even though the fans of the MMX series will have brou-haha over it), as well. Hee hee)) after the Christmas break and New Years', as well in these cute little letters that I am still writing in total of a whole month, so do not, I repeat, DO NOT get all pissed off at me, 'k?_

_Random Banter:_

_Soultail: Ok, ok, Marcus, you have now written a letter to a lover named after a precious/semi-precious stone(s) and a shade of color(s), which I thought it would be real cute to write by myself._

_Marcus: (completely happy with the situation) I do hope so, because I hate being in the background of everything that you've written in the last month and for once, you've never even mention me writing a letter to someone that I even liked in my entire unlife._

_Soultail: Chill out, will you?! (quite literally)_

_Axl: What's going on here, you guys?_

_Both: Oh, nothing._

_Axl: (completely confused at first) ?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Ok, you guys are really going off the deep end into insanity and chaos._

_Janos: Just don't worry about it, Axl, our authoress is just blowing off some steam by writing these letters while exploring the minds of the characters that are mention in the Legacy of Kain and this game of yours, what was it called. (Thinking about what game did Axl came from.)_

_Axl: (Growls) Megaman X7 and the games before I debue, Darnit!_

Dearest Marcus:

That letter was so sweet to write during your travels back towards the mansion due to your nature being so negative and pessimistic which I can not handle alone unless I was forced to by your master, Vorador. Yet, I was very interested by your "gift" of charming anyone you choose at a whim by your mind's commands.

Sapphire is a simple girl to capture your brother's heart when she was alone, but as for me, I felt like I owe you my life when I was helping you out with your problems with some advice that I was giving unto you was all that I could do during that time frame, yet that night before you left was an instinct between a male and a female that is usually share if they are truly in love with each other. Dammit, even I can't spell worth a darn to your eyes. All I am saying is that I really do love you and do care enough for you to know that everything here at the mansion is running safe and secure while you all are gone to war.

Until you return unto me and into my loving arms, my love, I will be waiting for you in full patience and hope that one day, we will get married and have children together as a loving couple.

Forever yours,

Emerald

_A/N: Okay, maybe I went a little overboard with the dialogue from the Blood Omen 2 storyboard, but hell, it made these few letters very interesting to myself and to those who read them, which I would like to still thank Grim Reeper for reading these letters and being my #1 fan. Thanks a bunch!_

_Please R&R_


	25. Topaz

Letters in Nosgoth

By Soultail Omega-Light

_A/N: This time, I will try to make these few letters a little bit more interesting than ever. Well, maybe. shruggs shoulders in doubt and confusion _

_Disclaimer: I still do not own LoK series, yet I would like to have Janos be my muse next to Axl from Capcom, which I also do not own in relation to these letters, if I did own the series, at all._

_Acknowledgment: I still would like to personally thank Grim Reeper for reading and giving me encourament within her reviews when I feel completely blue and depress and as well as being my number one fan to my letters. Thanks,Grim Reeper!!!!! _

_A/N: This time, I will make these two letters a Magnus/Topaz (brown topaz) combination, and maybe in the next few letters, I will have Moebius/Garnet(garnet red); Turn Based Tragedy/Mortanius; Pearl(pearl white)/Malek(before he was punished by Mortanius for not protecting the Circle of Nine, according to the storyline of Blood Omen); Dejoule/Bane(ok, that is not original, but what choice do I have left with) and ending it up with Vorador/Umah letters between father/daughter events, which if my calculation is correct, that would add up to be 26(+4 more after Christmas) chapters by the time Christmas comes around, so don't worry about every single detail being left out._

_Also, that I've been thinking about a few letters that X, Zero, Iris, and Alia have written by themselves (i.e. Zero to Alia and X to Iris(thanks to NuttyAccorn that I should mention for the inspiration of writing these letters to each other, (even though the fans of the MMX series will have brou-haha over it), as well. Hee hee)) after the Christmas break and New Years', as well in these cute little letters that I am still writing in total of a whole month, so do not, I repeat, DO NOT get all pissed off at me, 'k?_

_Random Banter:_

_Soultail: Ok, ok, Magnus, you have now written a letter to a lover named after a precious/semi-precious stone(s) and a shade of color(s), which I thought it would be real cute to write by myself._

_Magnus: (completely happy with the situation) I do hope so, because I hate being in the background of everything that you've written in the last month and for once, you've never even mention me writing a letter to someone that I even liked in my entire unlife._

_Soultail: Chill out, will you?! (quite literally)_

_Axl: What's going on here, you guys?_

_Both: Oh, nothing._

_Axl: (completely confused at first) ?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Ok, you guys are really going off the deep end into insanity and chaos._

_Janos: Just don't worry about it, Axl, our authoress is just blowing off some steam by writing these letters while exploring the minds of the characters that are mention in the Legacy of Kain and this game of yours, what was it called. (Thinking about what game did Axl came from.)_

_Axl: (Growls) Megaman X7 and the games before I debue, Darnit!_

Dearest Topez,

You never have any idea of what I have been going through within the last few millennia being here in this god-forsaken place called "Eternal" prison while there are blind women that have no dignity and/or pride left within themselves due to them, from the guards' words, losing their minds and souls to the tortures of the horrible conditions. Yet, the worst of the whole situation is that Moebius is the warden of the entire prison, but the bright side is that I heard that Kain killed that sneaky SOB many years before I came here.

I know you were waiting for me to ask you to be at my side while I was staying at the mansion with my younger brothers since I was the eldest of the vampiric generals before Vorador chosen Kain to lead the army to victory against the Sarafan. Topaz, the most patient of all the girls, chosen me instead of my younger brothers. Funny, you never were interested in physical apperances, only by the amount of respect and honor within the family. I guess I was interested in your gentleness and kindness in everything you have done for the family, including taking care of me when I was sick of poisoned blood that I had accidentally drank from some prisoner that Vorador held in his dungeon until he told you to take care of me and then leave after I have gotten better, which turn out to be two weeks long.

The bastard Sarafan Lord had taken away my mind because I had witnessed the fall of Kain on that night that we fought as well as trying to redeem the dignity of the vampiric army since I was called Kain's champion, which is a very high honor upon yourself.

Please don't cry for me and my loss due to be worrying about your safety and health as well as the lives of my fellow vampires while they are in hiding from the Sarafan until the awakening of Kain within the next 200 years, but I have a feeling that you may not be around to see him again. I am sorry for not being there when one of your sisters had given birth to one of my brother's children, so I appologized to you and your family.

I hope that you will never see me like this, completely insane from the robbery of my mind and nearly souless from the exposure of the place that it has caused upon myself and the separation of my brohters and sisters during the war, but please promise me this, promise me that you will write to me in your letters about the upbringing of one of my brother's child, so that I can imagine him/her growing up in the presence of Vorador and Umah.

Forever in your memories,

Magnus

_A/N: Okay, maybe I went a little overboard with the dialogue from the Blood Omen 2 storyboard, but hell, it made these few letters very interesting to myself and to those who read them, which I would like to still thank Grim Reeper for reading these letters and being my #1 fan. Thanks a bunch!_

_Please R&R_


	26. Magnus

Letters in Nosgoth

By Soultail Omega-Light

_A/N: This time, I will try to make these few letters a little bit more interesting than ever. Well, maybe. shruggs shoulders in doubt and confusion _

_Disclaimer: I still do not own LoK series, yet I would like to have Janos be my muse next to Axl from Capcom, which I also do not own in relation to these letters, if I did own the series, at all._

_Acknowledgment: I still would like to personally thank Grim Reeper for reading and giving me encourament within her reviews when I feel completely blue and depress and as well as being my number one fan to my letters. Thanks,Grim Reeper!!!!! _

_A/N: This time, I will make these two letters a Magnus/Topaz (brown topaz) combination, and maybe in the next few letters, I will have Moebius/Garnet(garnet red); Turn Based Tragedy/Mortanius; Pearl(pearl white)/Malek(before he was punished by Mortanius for not protecting the Circle of Nine, according to the storyline of Blood Omen); Dejoule/Bane(ok, that is not original, but what choices do I have left with, so give me a break here, will ya'?) and ending it up with Vorador/Umah letters between father/daughter events, which if my calculation is correct, that would add up to be 26(+4 more after Christmas) chapters by the time Christmas comes around, so don't worry about every single detail being left out._

_Also, that I've been thinking about a few letters that X, Zero, Iris, and Alia have written by themselves (i.e. Zero to Alia and X to Iris(thanks to NuttyAccorn that I should mention for the inspiration of writing these letters to each other, (even though the fans of the MMX series will have brou-haha over it), as well. Hee hee)) after the Christmas break and New Years', as well in these cute little letters that I am still writing in total of a whole month, so do not, I repeat, DO NOT get all pissed off at me, 'k?_

_Random Banter:_

_Soultail: Ok, ok, Magnus, you have now written a letter to a lover named after a precious/semi-precious stone(s) and a shade of color(s), which I thought it would be real cute to write by myself._

_Magnus: (completely happy with the situation) I do hope so, because I hate being in the background of everything that you've written in the last month and for once, you've never even mention me writing a letter to someone that I even liked in my entire unlife._

_Soultail: Chill out, will you?! (quite literally)_

_Axl: What's going on here, you guys?_

_Both: Oh, nothing._

_Axl: (completely confused at first) ?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Ok, you guys are really going off the deep end into insanity and chaos._

_Janos: Just don't worry about it, Axl, our authoress is just blowing off some steam by writing these letters while exploring the minds of the characters that are mention in the Legacy of Kain and this game of yours, what was it called. (Thinking about what game did Axl came from.)_

_Axl: (Growls) Megaman X7 and the games before I debue, Darnit!_

My true love, Magnus:

I have never knew that you love me and you even care enough to want information on your family since you went into that horrible place several years ago, but I couldn't help but wonder why you were so interested in the present when you should be worrying about the condition of your health and sanity while you are there, imprisoned for the near attack on the Sarafan Lord. My other sisters and myself are trying our best to take care of Vorador and Umah while she is taking care of the fallen Kain when we ran away from the swamp into the depths of the city of Meridian so that Umah's father would start a Cabal, but when I look at Umah and the other "brides" of his, I would think of you and your traits of convincing the master of getting the requests across to the others. (_Sighs in loneliness_) Poor Sebastian, Faustus, and Marcus in their awful choices by siding with the "evil one," as Vorador has nicely puts the Sarafan Lord when we are taking care of his wounded soldiers like there is war still going on here.

Yes, you are right. I will not be around to see Kain again when those 200 years have come and gone with those memories about you and I being together in the moonlight nights while your brothers are out on missions and/or with my sisters, having a good time. Remember all the times that we had fun walking together by the swamp near the forest; holding hands together with our fingers intertwing between each other; enjoying each other's blisses of serenity of the peace and quiet of the night; then, you ask me for a favor and my hand in marriage while in the last few months before you and your younger brothers left for the war, along with Kain and Vorador. Finally, (_begins to weep at the memory_)we shared our first and last kiss together.

Magnus, we never had anymore moments of alone to share among each other while you had your last few hours at the mansion, but I knew that your duty was more important than our love and devotion towards each other. I pray that the Elder is watching over you while you are sleeping at night and keep you going on without me at you side to raise your spirits and/or put a smile on your face. Please, Magnus, I really want you to survive that horrible place with high hopes, not despiration. Promise me that, promise.

Forever in your heart, mind, might, and spirit:

Topaz.

_A/N: Okay, maybe I went a little overboard with the dialogue from the Blood Omen 2 storyboard, but hell, it made these few letters very interesting to myself and to those who read them, which I would like to still thank Grim Reeper for reading these letters and being my #1 fan. Thanks a bunch! _

_Also, from a story by OnyxKitsue called "Complete Something Something," (Onyx, correct me if I am wrong,) it mention that Magnus was suffering so much in the darkness of the Eternal Prison, that it was really depressing to the point of having thoughts of committing suicide by cutting both of my wrists, but I don't want to do that, so this letter is an alternative to the depressing and suicial thought that is going through my mind at this moment. Thinks about it more and more until it really scares me too much of not doing it at all._

_Please R&R_


	27. Turn Based Tragedy

Letters in Nosgoth

By Soultail Omega-Light

_A/N: This time, I will try to make these few letters a little bit more interesting than ever. Well, maybe. shruggs shoulders in doubt and confusion _

_Disclaimer: I still do not own LoK series, yet I would like to have Janos be my muse next to Axl from Capcom, which I also do not own in relation to these letters, if I did own the series, at all._

_Acknowledgment: I still would like to personally thank Grim Reeper for reading and giving me encourament within her reviews when I feel completely blue and depress and as well as being my number one fan to my letters. Thanks,Grim Reeper!!!!! Also, this goes out to Turn Based Tragedy for wanting this to the extreme from all the reviews that she has been sending me on so here you go, Tragedy. The legendary and mythical letter exchange from Mortanius, the Pillar of Death. I hope these letters are exactly to your liking, my friend. _

_A/N: This time, I will make these two letters aTurn Based Tragedy/Mortanius combination, and maybe in the next few letters, I will havePearl(pearl white)/Malek(before he was punished by Mortanius for not protecting the Circle of Nine, according to the storyline of Blood Omen); Dejoule/Bane(ok, that is not original, but what choice do I have left with) and ending it up with Vorador/Umah letters between father/daughter events, which if my calculation is correct, that would add up to be 26(+4 more after Christmas) chapters by the time Christmas comes around, so don't worry about every single detail being left out._

_Also, that I've been thinking about a few letters that X, Zero, Iris, and Alia have written by themselves (i.e. Zero to Alia and X to Iris(thanks to NuttyAccorn that I should mention for the inspiration of writing these letters to each other, (even though the fans of the MMX series will have brou-haha over it), as well. Hee hee)) after the Christmas break and New Years', as well in these cute little letters that I am still writing in total of a whole month, so do not, I repeat, DO NOT get all pissed off at me, 'k?_

_Random Banter:_

_Soultail: Ok, ok, Mortanius, you have now written a letter to a lover named after a precious/semi-precious stone(s) and a shade of color(s), which I thought it would be real cute to write by myself._

_Mortanius: (completely happy with the situation) I do hope so, because I hate being in the background of everything that you've written in the last month and for once, you've never even mention me writing a letter to someone that I even liked in my entire unlife._

_Soultail: Chill out, will you?! (quite literally)_

_Axl: What's going on here, you guys?_

_Both: Oh, nothing._

_Axl: (completely confused at first) ?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Ok, you guys are really going off the deep end into insanity and chaos._

_Janos: Just don't worry about it, Axl, our authoress is just blowing off some steam by writing these letters while exploring the minds of the characters that are mention in the Legacy of Kain and this game of yours, what was it called. (Thinking about what game did Axl came from originally.)_

_Axl: (Growls) Megaman X7 and the games before I debue, Darnit!_

Dearest Turn Based Tragedy,

Hmm, even with that kind of name of uniqueness for a woman of your stature, it is very apporpreate to think about when I have time in leading the other Guardians with constuction of Nosgoth and keeping the Council in line, especially with Malek and his Sarafan priests, when it is duty to protect the Circle from the dangers of the vampires that could harm them. As I have been working with you and fellow authors on your races, you have caught me off-guard.by your grace and sangfroid attitude towards your fellow authors, but the most influence is myself.

Yet, I have notice that you needed someone to be with by your side, but Nupraptor, the Mentalist will never let me have a chance of what are you thinking about when you are alone or with your female friends, having a good time with each other before you had the time to be with your boyfriends(I am talking about Fantastic Flying Ferret and Soultail Omega-Light, our authoress here,) yet you tended to be left alone on that kind of subject to discuss with them, but I can understand from your body language that it makes you very uncomfortable. I can see that your name is very fluent(?) in the English Literature, as well as theatre terms, meaning that the main character actually dies, and I am the Pillar of Death. I can tell we have a lot in common with each other and to ourselves.

(_Gasps in shock at the news he heard from Moebius that the Six Sarafan Lts. are slain by an unknown intruder, as well as a vampire attacking and killing six of the Circle of Nine guardians_) Oh no, while I was distracted by writing this letter to you, telling you that I really do love you, twelve people are killed here at the Sarafan Stronghold, thus, Malek did not upheld his responsibilites of protecting the Circle of Nine from the attacks of vampires. Oh, tormented and tragetic day for us all. Please, find in your heart that you could reply unto me so that we can arrange a meeting to see each other face-to-face.

Sincerely yours,

Mortanius, Pillar of Death

_A/N: Okay, maybe I went a little overboard with the dialogue from the Soul Reaver 2 storyboard, but hell, it made these few letters very interesting to myself and to those who read them, which I would like to still thank Grim Reeper for reading these letters and being my #1 fan. Thanks a bunch! _

_Also, from a story by OnyxKitsue called "Silent Sorrow Chronicles," (Onyx, correct me if I am wrong,) it mention that Magnus was suffering so much in the darkness of the Eternal Prison, that it was really depressing to the point of having thoughts of committing suicide by cutting both of my wrists, but I don't want to do that, so this letter is an alternative to the depressing and suicial thought that is going through my mind at this moment. Thinks about it more and more until it really scares me too much of not doing it at all._

_Also, Onyx, thanks for the correction a while back on your review, so here's this chapter going out to you, as well. Have a good day to everybody and I hope I get more inspiration to write the reply from TBT to Mortanius sometime later in the future._

_Please R&R_


	28. Mortanius

Letters in Nosgoth

By Soultail Omega-Light

_A/N: This time, I will try to make these few letters a little bit more interesting than ever. Well, maybe. _(_shruggs shoulders in doubt and confusion_)

_Disclaimer: I still do not own LoK series, yet I would like to have Janos be my muse next to Axl from Capcom, which I also do not own in relation to these letters, if I did own the series, at all._

_Acknowledgment: I still would like to personally thank Grim Reeper for reading and giving me encourament within her reviews when I feel completely blue and depress and as well as being my number one fan to my letters. Thanks,Grim Reeper!!!!! _

_A/N: This time, I will make these two letters aTurn Based Tragedy/Mortanius combination, and maybe in the next few letters, I will have Pearl(pearl white)/Malek(before he was punished by Mortanius for not protecting the Circle of Nine, according to the storyline of Blood Omen); Dejoule/Bane(ok, that is not original, but what choice do I have left with) and ending it up with Vorador/Umah letters between father/daughter events, which if my calculation is correct, that would add up to be 26(+4 more after Christmas) chapters by the time Christmas comes around, so don't worry about every single detail being left out._

_Also, that I've been thinking about a few letters that X, Zero, Iris, and Alia have written by themselves (i.e. Zero to Alia and X to Iris(thanks to NuttyAccorn that I should mention for the inspiration of writing these letters to each other, (even though the fans of the MMX series will have brou-haha over it), as well. Hee hee)) after the Christmas break and New Years', as well in these cute little letters that I am still writing in total of a whole month, so do not, I repeat, DO NOT get all pissed off at me, 'k?_

_Random Banter:_

_Soultail: Ok, ok, Mortanius, you have now written a letter to a lover named after a fan whom requested it in the first place, which I thought it would be real cute to write by myself._

_Mortanius: (completely happy with the situation) I do hope so, because I hate being in the background of everything that you've written in the last month and for once, you've never even mention me writing a letter to someone that I even liked in my entire unlife._

_Soultail: Chill out, will you?! (quite literally)_

_Axl: What's going on here, you guys?_

_Both: Oh, nothing._

_Axl: (completely confused at first) ?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Ok, you guys are really going off the deep end into insanity and chaos._

_Janos: Just don't worry about it, Axl, our authoress is just blowing off some steam by writing these letters while exploring the minds of the characters that are mention in the Legacy of Kain and this game of yours, what was it called. (Thinking about what game did Axl came from.)_

_Axl: (Growls) Megaman X7 and the games before I debue, Darnit!_

Dearest Mortanious, (_Blame the King's English, not me. Ok!_)

I have recieved your letter a few days ago, but I could not understand what are you trying to say towards the situation of how you are feeling about me, but it is still sweet that you written a letter for me from the bottom of your heart, though I can't figured out how in the world did you know that I was very uncomfortable in talking about having relationships with anyone else.

Yet, I have been noticing that you are quite handsome beneath that death mask of yours, even though your face hasn't been seen for a long time by the outside world, except for the worshippers of Hash 'a 'gik/Turel(_according to the storyline of Definance. Don't even ask me how or why_). I still think that you have a good heart, even though you were possessed by the Hylden before then fated battle between you and young Kain, yet who the bloody hell cares about that kind of stuff, all that I care about is being there with you, right by your side for all enturnity(?) as your wife and mate.

It is sad that Vorador attacked and killed six of the Nine guardians 500 years before the birth of Kain and also the mysterious being killed the six Sarafan generals at the Sarafan Stronghold, but I will have to ask you to find it in your heart to forgive Malek for abandoning his position of protecting the Pillar Guardians and his Sarafan generals from death and loneliness. Will you promise me that??

Until then, good bye and good luck, my love.

Turn Based Tragedy

_A/N: Okay, maybe I went a little overboard with the dialogue from the Soul Reaver 2 storyboard, but hell, it made these few letters very interesting to myself and to those who read them, which I would like to still thank Grim Reeper for reading these letters and being my #1 fan. Thanks a bunch! _

_Also, Onyx, thanks for the correction a while back on your review, so here's this chapter going out to you, as well. Have a good day to everybody and I hope I get more inspiration to write the reply from TBT to Mortanius sometime later in the future._

_Please R&R_


	29. Pearl

Letters in Nosgoth

By Soultail Omega-Light

_A/N: This time, I will try to make these few letters a little bit more interesting than ever. Well, maybe. _(_shruggs shoulders in doubt and confusion_)

_Disclaimer: I __still__ do not own LoK series, yet I would like to have Janos be my muse next to Axl from Capcom, which I also do not own in relation to these letters, if I did own the series, at all._

_Acknowledgment: I still would like to personally thank Grim Reeper for reading and giving me encourament within her reviews when I feel completely blue and depress and as well as being my number one fan to my letters. Thanks,Grim Reeper!!!!! _

_A/N: This time, I will make these two letters aTurn Based Tragedy/Mortanius combination, and maybe in the next few letters, I will have Pearl(pearl white)/Malek(before he was punished by Mortanius for not protecting the Circle of Nine, according to the storyline of Blood Omen); Dejoule/Bane(ok, that is not original, but what choice do I have left with) and ending it up with Vorador/Umah letters between father/daughter events, which if my calculation is correct, that would add up to be 26(+4 more after Christmas) chapters by the time Christmas comes around, so don't worry about every single detail being left out._

_Also, that I've been thinking about a few letters that X, Zero, Iris, and Alia have written by themselves (i.e. Zero to Alia and X to Iris (thanks to NuttyAccorn that I should mention for the inspiration of writing these letters to each other, (even though the fans of the MMX series will have brou-haha over it), as well. Hee hee)) after the Christmas break and New Years', as well in these cute little letters that I am still writing in total of a whole month, so do not, I repeat, DO NOT get all pissed off at me, 'k?_

_Random Banter:_

_Soultail: Ok, ok, Malek, you have now written a letter to a lover named after a fan whom requested it in the first place, which I thought it would be real cute to write by myself._

_Malek: (completely happy with the situation) I do hope so, because I hate being in the background of everything that you've written in the last month and for once, you've never even mention me writing a letter to someone that I even liked in my entire unlife._

_Soultail: Chill out, will you?! (quite literally)_

_Axl: What's going on here, you guys?_

_Both: Oh, nothing._

_Axl: (completely confused at first) ?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Ok, you guys are really going off the deep end into insanity and chaos._

_Janos: Just don't worry about it, Axl, our authoress is just blowing off some steam by writing these letters while exploring the minds of the characters that are mention in the Legacy of Kain and this game of yours, what was it called. (Thinking about what game did Axl came from.)_

_Axl: (Growls) Megaman X7 and the games before I debue, Darnit!_

Dearest Pearl,

I have become so victorious on the vampire huntings that even you, my love, is safe around the Circle of Nine. In fact, Lord Mortanius is very please with the status of the amounts of Vampires that we, Sarafan, have wiped out. Yet, I have also wonder what other mysteries is in store for our future when wipe out all of the plague and thus, have absolute control of the lands.

Lord Moebius is having a meeting with all of us Pillar Guardians while I was taking care of the business of the Sarafan and you, my lovely Pearl. Sighs I just wish that Timestreamer would shut up for a few months and never show his face in public ever again, even Ariel the Balance agrees with Bane the Druid, Anacrothe the Alchemist, Azameth the Planer, Dejoule the Energist, Nupraptor the Mentalist, Mortanius the Necromancer, and myself, Malek the Padalen(?), to stop with these senseless prophesies and start thinking about the present.

Oh no!! A bloody vampire attacked the Circle of Nine while I was distracted, my love, and see that six of the nine has been slained by no other than that scourge of all the Sarafan, Vorador. Dammit!! Now, Mortanius is holding a trial against my character and I fear that you will not be here to see me again as a human being, but as a ghost. Sobs a bit before gathering a bit of courage But fear not, I will be with your heart as the man you know and loved till the damnation of my armor, dearest Pearl. I will miss the touch of you skin on my hand and everything else.

Please let the Pillar stand tall with all of our love.

Sincerely your love and soon-to-be husband,

Malek

_A/N: Okay, maybe I went a little overboard with the dialogue from the Soul Reaver 2 storyboard, but hell, it made these few letters very interesting to myself and to those who read them, which I would like to still thank Grim Reeper for reading these letters and being my #1 fan. Thanks a bunch! _

_Also, Onyx, thanks for the correction a while back on your review, so here's this chapter going out to you, as well. Have a good day to everybody and I hope I get more inspiration to write the reply from Malek/Pearl sometime later in the future._

_Please R&R_


	30. Malek

Letters in Nosgoth

By Soultail Omega-Light

_A/N: This time, I will try to make these few letters a little bit more interesting than ever. Well, maybe. _(_shruggs shoulders in doubt and confusion_)

_Disclaimer: I __still__ do not own LoK series, yet I would like to have Janos be my muse next to Axl from Capcom, which I also do not own in relation to these letters, if I did own the series, at all._

_Acknowledgment: I still would like to personally thank Grim Reeper for reading and giving me encourament within her reviews when I feel completely blue and depress and as well as being my number one fan to my letters. Thanks,Grim Reeper!!!!! _

_A/N: This time, I will make these two letters aTurn Based Tragedy/Mortanius combination, and maybe in the next few letters, I will have Pearl(pearl white)/Malek(before he was punished by Mortanius for not protecting the Circle of Nine, according to the storyline of Blood Omen); Dejoule/Bane(ok, that is not original, but what choice do I have left with) and ending it up with Vorador/Umah letters between father/daughter events, which if my calculation is correct, that would add up to be 26(+4 more after Christmas) chapters by the time Christmas comes around, so don't worry about every single detail being left out._

_Also, that I've been thinking about a few letters that X, Zero, Iris, and Alia have written by themselves (i.e. Zero to Alia and X to Iris (thanks to NuttyAccorn that I should mention for the inspiration of writing these letters to each other, (even though the fans of the MMX series will have brou-haha over it), as well. Hee hee)) after the Christmas break and New Years', as well in these cute little letters that I am still writing in total of a whole month, so do not, I repeat, DO NOT get all pissed off at me, 'k?_

_Random Banter:_

_Soultail: Ok, ok, Malek, you have now written a letter to a lover named after a fan whom requested it in the first place, which I thought it would be real cute to write by myself._

_Malek: (completely happy with the situation) I do hope so, because I hate being in the background of everything that you've written in the last month and for once, you've never even mention me writing a letter to someone that I even liked in my entire unlife._

_Soultail: Chill out, will you?! (quite literally)_

_Axl: What's going on here, you guys?_

_Both: Oh, nothing._

_Axl: (completely confused at first) ?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Ok, you guys are really going off the deep end into insanity and chaos._

_Janos: Just don't worry about it, Axl, our authoress is just blowing off some steam by writing these letters while exploring the minds of the characters that are mention in the Legacy of Kain and this game of yours, what was it called. (Thinking about what game did Axl came from.)_

_Axl: (Growls) Megaman X7 and the games before I debue, Darnit!_

To my love Malek:

I was shock of what happened to the Circle of Nine and try to defead on your behalf, but Mortanius forbidden me to defend you for some rediculous reasons and for that, I will not allow that in my face!!! Fall apart in tears

Malek, I love you and I didn't want you to be damned to your armor!! It's cruel and unfair!! What should I do for the rest of my life without you around?? Sobs with all of her heart Please someone answer my prayers?!?!?

Takes deep amounts of breaths before she relaxes I will not let go of you for any other man for you have always been in my heart, dear Malek. And I will never forget that.

Always be with you,

Pearl

Pearl- Another semi-precious gem and character of mine.

_A/N: Okay, maybe I went a little overboard with the dialogue from the Soul Reaver 2 storyboard, but hell, it made these few letters very interesting to myself and to those who read them, which I would like to still thank Grim Reeper for reading these letters and being my #1 fan. Thanks a bunch! _

_Also, Onyx, thanks for the correction a while back on your review, so here's this chapter going out to you, as well. Have a good day to everybody and I hope I get more inspiration to write the reply from Malek/Pearl sometime later in the future._

_Please R&R_


	31. Vorador

**The Letters in Nosgoth**

_By Soultail Omega-Light_

_Author's Notes: One down and five more to go, since I skipped the others for the sake of the muse's patience, so I am going to do Vorador, Zero, Alia, X, and Iris, so that I can be free, yet get what I deserve in the end._

_Kain: Oh, the possiblities of punishing you are endless. (evil smirk on his face)_

_Anywho, I should get on with the disclaimer._

_Legacy of Kain characters: Silicon Kinghts/Midway/EA_

_Megaman: Capcom_

_Let's go._

_Zero: Who the hell is Vorador and Umah?_

_Kain: (Brings out his journal to Zero) Here, you twit._

_Zero: (Reads it and saw Umah in his mind) Wow she's hot! Watch the "twit" part, Ossan. (Old man, stereotypically a perverted old man)_

_X, Alia, and Iris: (Giggles) Oooo..._

_Kain: (Growls)_

_Raziel: lol_

_Alucard: (I don't know how he got there, but what the hell) Quite amusing._

_Also, thanks to three special readers here: Grim Reeper, Alivewiththegloryoflove, and Clement Rage. If I forget the others, I appologize greatly._

---------

Dear Umah,

I know you are sincere with your duty as guardian over Kain as he is recovering from his defeat from the hands of the Sarafan Lord, but try to be careful, since he can be very unpredictable, especially when he took care of the Pillar guadians in the past. Since the departure from our home in the swamp, life here in the Cabal within the undergound passages of Meridian is extremely full of discontent and tension that it might go off at the slightest provocation.

I also pray that Kain will lead us to victory again since the loss at the battlefield 150 years ago, as well as any sign of my elder, Janos.

My only question, Umah, is what do you see in him while I saw him as a selfish fledgling that is on his own accord in my memory. (_Sighs_) But please heed my words in the presence of Kain, when and if he wakes up from his slumber of 200 years.

May the Elder watch over you while you are safe in that time.

Your elder,

Vorador.

_Kain: Just like the last 30 letters, R&R._

_Me: (Gagged) Mmm- mmmph!!!_

_One more thing: Please excuse my very crappy and short letters, life is being a real fragger to me. Also, the last six letters are backwards so I appologize for the mix up._


	32. Umah

**The Letters in Nosgoth**

_**By Soultail Omega-Light**_

_**Author's Notes: Ok, since I haven't written a new one for over a year, I felt like a bad fanfic writer, besides the protests from Kain and the others, I might as well as finish these series of letters before I got mad.**_

_**Kain: Yeah, retribution is mine!!!**_

_**....**_

_**Anywho, I don't own anyone in the Legacy of Kain series, nor Megaman. They belong to Capcom and Silicon Knights/Midway/ EA.**_

**_Also, a special shout out to my favorite readers and their support: GrimReeper and Alivewiththegloryoflove._**

---------

Dear Father,

For some time, our friend from the wars that has fallen, is getting stronger, yet I hope that you can hold out from the attacks from the Sarafan, since the Sarafan Lord took away the prized sword from him.

I am afraid that he might take the part of revenge too far, thus, all of us might perish before it's all said and done. I remembered our old home in the swamp, espeically when Kain came to visit us, now, it's just a distant memory to all of the Cabal. (_Sighs_)

I pray that you and all of our friends and remaining family is alright, despite my failed attempt to redirect Kain from his slumber.

Father, one request, can you finish the work that I started with Kain before it's too late.

Your loving daughter,

Umah.

_**That letter that I wrote is sweet and tearful to my heart, especially when it comes to listening to "Remember" by Ember McLain.**_

_**Kain: Now, it's almost time to pay the piper, little one. Just five more and you will be ours for the humiliation.**_

_**Meep... please R&R.**_

**_One more thing: Please excuse me for the shortness of the letters due to having other issues happening in my life, as well as having other projects that needs to be done._**

**_xxXSoultail Omega-LightXxx_**


	33. Zero

**The Letters in Nosgoth (Maverick Hunters HeadQuarters)**

_**By Soultail Omega-Light**_

_**Author's Notes: **_

_**Kain: Now that she is done with Nosgoth, our lovely author is finally finishing up the series with the last four people that she respected for the longest time, so I present to you with letters from Zero and Alia.**_

_**Zero: Say what?!**_

_**Alia: .... I don't even go well with him.**_

_**X: x_x**_

_**Iris: (Enraged) Zero....**_

_**Zero: Meep.**_

_**Kain: Anywho, those fools belong to Capcom.**_

_**Those four: HEY!!**_

**_Zero: Ossan._**

**_Kain: I swear, I'll kill you if you stop calling me that._**

**_Raziel: Actually, you are an ossan, since you are 1000 years old, Kain._**

**_Kain: ..._**

**_Special shout out: Alivewithgloryoflove, Grim Reeper, and Legend's Legacy._**

-----

Alia,

Since we haven't been good partners in the headquarters, it's becoming difficult to get to know one another, even after all the bullslag (_Transformer usage_) going on with the hunters and the Mavericks, I just have one wish that is deep inside myself.

Although you love X with your heart, I have looked up to you like an admirer for respect, even after the loss of my own love, Iris Thorne, to the Sky Laggoon incident, but I'll be damned if you are hurt, since you are very kind and (_blushes_) cute.

(_Shakes his head_) What the hell am I saying?! Nevermind, I still care about you for all the worth in the world.

I have heard of Gate from X's tales and I still can't believe he was heartless to betray all of us for his own greed and selfish ways, even left you to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders alone.

All I am trying to say that I love you as a friend and maybe more, if you give me a chance to work with you.

Evne if X kills me, I would take you out to eat after our duties in the headquarters, maybe around eight or nine o' clock on Friday.

(_Hears the sirens going off_)

Zero

_Kain: Ohh, this is getting good for me to watch the pain coming from the muses, except for myself, and the author. I wonder if Raziel will help with the next three while I get the Soul Reaver from my quarters._

_Zero: Don't hold your breathe, since I have my laser sabre for use, but you are not getting it from my hands, sucker._

_Kain: Blast!!_

_X: (Sighs) Please R&R for the sake of our madness._

_FYi: I have watched One Piece in Japanese and took some of the jokes from there to describe Kain and the situation everyone is caught in, so I appologize to Odo-san for the references here._


	34. Alia

**The Letters in Nosgoth (Maverick Hunter Headquarters)**

_By Soultail Omega-Light_

_Author's Notes: Kain: Welcome back to see what the navigator say to the letter in her own writing, yet our friends are in a sense of being in busy with a mission, so I'll let Raziel take care of the disclaimer for our author is still tied up._

_Raziel: I hate you, Kain. (Sigh) We don't hold any copyrights to the characters in the letters, they belong to Capcom and Silicon Kights/Midway/ EA._

_Kain: Well done, Raziel._

_Iris: (Glares at both of them)_

_Alia: You know what, Zero was right about Kain being an Ossan, since I have read some of the Legacy of Kain fics and it does mention that he has a mild perversion in his own belief._

_Kain: That's a lie!! I am a noble in blood, not a vile creature._

_Raziel: (Snorts)_

_Kain: Don't tempt me in sealing you in the sword, Raziel._

_Raziel: ...._

_Kain: Damn straight._

----

Zero,

That is the sweetest letter that you ever wrote, even if it is a bit weird to read it while not keeping a face of shock. Yet, I still love X like you said, but I have noticed that he was a bit of a player in his past, especially with other women that I have to question his role in the past.

I hope you are ok from the loss of Iris, since she was a nice person you described from the past, so I can't help but to sympathize with you, since you really do remind me of Gate from the old days of being partners in science.

Although, I would be honor to go out with you as a matter of being friends, so Friday night at eight is fine with me.

I hope Layer or Pallette can handle with the navigation happening at that time.

(_Giggles_) The reaction from the other girls would be funny to see if they caught wind of the special friendship that is happening with you and me.

Now, we got an important mission to do for Signas before he goes bananas on the imcomplete mission.

Alia

_Kain: (Holding onto his Soul Reaver sword while looming over me) Three down, two more to go and we are going to have so much enjoyment in the punishing the author here._

_Zero: I feel sorry for her._

_Alia and Iris: Me too._

_X: Our friend would appologize for the crappiness of the last few letters, since she has a lot of things to do and such, so please R&R for the last few chapters to end this madness._

_xxXSoultail Omega-LightXxx_


	35. Iris

**The Letters in Nosgoth (Maverick Hunter Headquarters)**

_By Soultail Omega-Light_

_Author's Notes:_

_Kain: It's about to end after the next letter, so do have any last minute requests before it is completed, whereas our torture on Soul here will begin._

_Zero: (Holding out his laser sabre like a maniac)_

_X: (Charging his Buster Sword)_

_Alia: Legacy of Kain is Silicon Knights/Midway/EA's creation, Megaman is with Capcom, so she has rights in disclaiming us._

_Iris: I wonder if Coronel would like to join in with the maiming of Soul here._

_X: Iris, that is heartless enough to be rather enjoyable._

_Zero: X!! I thought you are against violence._

_X: (Shrugs his shoulders) Meh, I'll make an acception to this for a while._

_Axl and Janos: (Comes back from their vacation) What the hell is this? We left her alone for what, a year, and we come back to this?!? ... Whatever, what the f**k ever._

----

Miss Iris,

We both know that your brother, Coronel, would disapprove with the relationship of yours and Zero's, yet, I have heard from him that I would done better with you than he would, but I have my morals in being one of the original reploids that fought Sigma in the first four wars.

I did have a bit of a crush on you due to the cuteness of your smile everytime you walk by each other, I can't help in admiring you from the distance while getting a bit jealous of Zero taking you as his own. (_Pauses and pinches the bridge of his nose_) (God, I need to stop hanging around Cinnamon while she is an addict of romance.) As we both know this, we were so close to being together that it was almost as scandalous as you and Zero.

Why can I just say something to you before the entire miscommunication between the Repliforce and the Hunters? Was it because of Sigma's entire influence to the troop of your brother's that it was overwhelming? Whatever the reason is, it was a pain to see you gone after Zero "accidentally" killed you for your revenge of the death of your brother.

Here's the word on the street, if you are interested, (_A/N: Random, but I needed to get it out of my system_) Soul was at first, against you and your brother in being here with us, since she is a goth of design.

(_Chuckles_) Anywho, I hope I can go out with you without Zero or Alia objecting to the arrangement.

Although, how did Zero and Alia got together for dinner that night? ... Nevermind, I am just curious on my own accord.

Maybe, if Coronel approves, we can go and get some coffee on Saturday.

X

_Kain: Remember Zero, just wait for the end of the last letter and then we have fun._

_Zero: I know._

_Iris: ...._

_Alia: .... Axl, where did you and Janos go for vacation?_

_Axl: Norway, since he can't stand the sunlight all the time, but I hated the damn cold, so I had to bundle up to the extent of being uncomfortable._

_Janos: Indeed._

_Me: (Muffled through the gag) Mmmm mmmm mmppphhh!!! (Please R&R and like I said in the last four chapters/letters, I messed up on the order, so I am sorry with true sincerity.)_

_xxXSoultail Omega-LightXxx_


	36. Megaman X

**The Letters in Nosgoth (Maverick Hunter Headquarters)**

_By Soultail Omega-Light_

_Author's Notes:_

_Kain: Finally!! The last letters for good!!_

_Zero: I would still kill her if she hadn't held onto Axl as a safety barrier from us._

_X: At least her inspiration of the last two is from a story called "A Nutty Date with Iris." Whoever wrote that is next in line for our avenging quest._

_Axl: Why did I join the Maverick Hunters in the first place, I still haven't figure it out._

_Janos: (Sighs) Soul doesn't own Legacy of Kain nor Megaman, nor a brief appearance of Alucard..._

_Alucard: I was summond here on the word of my master, Sir Integra._

_Janos: Megaman-Capcom; Legacy of Kain-Silicon Knights/Midway/EA; Alucard-Hellsing_

_Iris: (Hangs up the phone after making her call) X, Zero, my brother is coming here in a few minutes._

_Me: Mmmm!!! (Meep!)_

-----

X, my dear (love) friend,

I am happy to see that you do like me, but we both know that we can't be together, no matter what my foolish brother says, yet, when I saw Zero flirting with Alia, I knew that something is wrong here, so I had to talk to someone about the near pain I was dealing with, ergo, I came to you.

(_Blushes_) I did find you extremely cute when I first came here, due to reminding me of my brother, so I kept that one a secret. I did admit that "Soul" didn't grow fond of my presence, yet I just ignored it to the point of seeing her leave me alone, which I am greatful in seeing her that submissive.

The curiousity of why Zero started going out with Alia is beyond me, so as a little distraction to the jealousity feelings inside me, sure, I'll go out for some coffee Saturday night, be sure to wait for me when it comes to eight.

(_Smiles_) I am so excited to going out with the hero of the first three wars.

(_Hears Coronel giving me the green flag_) Guess what?! I have permission to go out with you, since he does trust and respect you!! YAY!!

(_Calms down_) Ahem, so sorry for that burst of excitement. So I will see you on Saturday.

Domo arigato

P.S. I'll make some cookies to go with the coffee during the day.

Iris

_Kain: Now, its time to dish out the pain for our humiliation._

_Zero: Let's begin._

_Coronel: (Arrives there) Is everything ready?_

_Everyone: Yes!!_

_X: Let's rock._

_Everyone: ....._

_X: What?!_

_Me: (Sweating really bad in fear and uneasiness) Meep..._

_(Please R&R, since I am offically finished!! [Gulps] I hope I can survive this...)_

_xxXSoultail Omega-LightXxx_


End file.
